Just the two of us
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: HArle and Harry worry about their future as a couple. well they should since they have a whole lot of things in they way like Malfoy and the fact that Harle is a Slytherin. Will Harle and Hermione ever make up? Please review! HarleHarle!
1. Bummer!

Author's note: Well, I just finished reading the Book Five of Harry Potter and I found myself crying afterwards. Man! I can't take it! you might wanna discover what I have crossed this fic with. Well, I would not give too much information now.just read on. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the one I crossed with over with though I wish I do. (sighs) you can't get all the great stuff in the world.!_!  
  
"" are for dialogs while '' are for thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" wake up boy or you'll miss breakfast." Someone rammed at Harry's door. " alright!" Harry grumbled and slipped off his bed. He then rubbed his emerald eyes and went out of his room. Harry was still not used to the new treatment he was being shown off but he likes it better than in the past. Now, he was allowed to watch T.V. anytime he pleases or eat whenever he fancies.  
  
It all happened when he hopped off the Howgarts Express last week. "if we here that you are not treating Harry well, then you'll have to answer to us." he remembered Moody warned his Uncle Vernon. Harry chuckled a little.  
  
His smiled vanished though when he arrived at the kitchen. At the table sat his fat Uncle Vernon, his horse-like Aunt Petunia and the whale-like creature who was his cousin, Dudley. Harry knows that somehow, he needs to take refuge in this house.  
  
Harry took his seat and ate silently his bacon and eggs. " we're going to the mall. You will come with us." Uncle Vernon told him. Harry looked up to him. " I don't want to go." Harry said shortly. " but you have to or those grubby friends of you would think that-" Uncle Vernon started but Harry cut him off. " if you force me to do something that I don't like, then they shall hear about that and don't call them grubby for your information." Harry told him silently while eating. " but-" Vernon stammered but Petunia stopped him.  
  
" it's much better this way." She told him. " but I don't like him alone here." Vernon told her. " then I'll just to go my friend's-" Harry said but Uncle Vernon glared at him. Harry noticed his uncle turning into a more purplish color. " you are not going anywhere. I mean, you can stay here and watch T.V. instead. You'd like that right, Harry?" Uncle Vernon said. Harry can see that he is controlling himself.  
  
" I don't care but I'm not leaving." Harry told them. he finished his bacon and went straight to his room. He sighed. He can't exactly remember why ne needs to seek shelter in this place. ' calm down Harry. take it easy.' Harry told himself. " Sirius." Harry suddenly muttered. His heart dropped on his stomach. ' stupid Harry.Sirius is dead.you got that Harry.DEAD!!!!' his mind shouted. Harry collapsed on his bed, never quite remember how he dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was walking along a long dark corridor. Harry flinched. It almost looked like the one's in the Department of Mysteries. Even though his knees are shaking, he kept on walking and walking until he reached a staircase. He went up hesitantly while hearing a faint melody.  
  
Harry eyes darted left and right while he took another step up, hearing the music more. He was almost at the top when he looked to his right and saw a house-elf's head hanging on a plaque beside him by the wall. " what the-" Harry gasped when he recognized who's head it belonged. " Kreacher." Harry muttered while looking intently at the head. Heart thumping, he dragged his feet to a landing.  
  
The music was quite audible now and everything to Harry is dark except in a door illuminated from his right. Harry was quite deaf. He couldn't even hear his own footsteps. It felt like walking on cotton. He approached the door and clutched the knob.  
  
It creaked when he tried to open it. Light came flooding his senses for the first time that Harry thought he might be blinded with the brightness overpowering him.  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes to see what's inside. the light was fading and he rubbed his eyes. a figure started to materialize though the waning light. Harry's view came to focus and saw a petite shape inside the room. He stepped inside and saw a clown in red.  
  
Harry was stunned for the clown was holding Sirius dead body.  
  
" w-who are you?" Harry asked and his voice was shaking. The clown gently placed Sirius' body on the floor then he straightened up.  
  
" I-I said who are you." Harry asked again. An eerie silence filled the room. The music that he was hearing a few minutes ago was gone with the wind.  
  
" who are you?" a voice suddenly rang inside the room. Harry took a step back. The voice belonged to a female.  
  
" I-I asked you first." Harry stammered. His heart was pounding at his ears and he can barely breathe. The clown started to move. He turned around and Harry gasped at the sight. The clown had a solitary tear rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Silence filled the room. Harry's mind was torn into two. He doesn't know if he's to run or stay because the clown looked dangerous.  
  
The clown stared at him and smiled sadly. " Incognito!" he said in a high- pitched voice then everything disappeared in a blast of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up in a start. He was sweating mad. His heart was pounding against his chest as if it wanted release. ' hush Harry. it's just a dream.' Harry thought as he tried to regulate his breathing.  
  
" no.I must be dreaming." He panted. " not now.I don't know how to use Occlumency properly." he added. He jolted up and ran downstairs to have a drink.  
  
" calm down.take it easy." Harry murmured. He drank two glasses then went to the living room. The Dursleys left the fireplace unlit so that made the whole house a bit chilly. Harry slumped on the couch and stared at the telephone.  
  
" what if I call Hermione?" Harry asked himself as the tension inside his body toned down. " I can't really use Hedwig now and the Floo Network is being monitored so the only way I can talk to one of them is through the phone." Harry said. he took a deep breath and resolved to go and call Hermione Granger.  
  
" oh crap! I can't remember the phone number!" Harry cried out in despair. " stupid me!" Harry sighed. He grumpily took the T.V.'s remote control then turned the T.V. on. maybe somehow by watching the cartoons, he may be able to recall Hermione's number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ok that's the end of chapter one. Have you guessed? Nah! probably not! I know the start is a bit crappy but please bear with me.I really hope the good part is on the way ^_^  
  
Hey! if you don't mind, visit e. I know you might think it's crappy and you might not understand some of the things is there but my friend worked hard on it. and look for the name Lizza De Guzman, Timothy Joy Peralta and Lynnette Almendrala. You might wanna know who the hell are they! ^_^  
  
God bless!  
  
Oh by the way, I killed Kreacher because I hate him, REALLY!!!!!!! 


	2. The surprise of the Century!

A/N: Yellow! How are you my friends? Well, I hope you like the first chap. If there's any comment, feel free to email me at igzy_craziehead@yahoo.com or nyx_kasumi11@yahoo.com. I appreciate criticism. I hope you can help me improve my writing through those! ^_^ mwah! Luv you!  
  
Disclaimer: standard.  
  
"" for dialogs and '' for thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting near the rose bush while staring at the setting sun. Unfortunately, he can't remember Hermione's telephone number no matter how hard he tried. Aunt Petunia was busy preparing dinner while Dudley is out on the streets again with his little gang.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pondered on Mrs. Weasley's last word. " we'll get you out of there in no time, Harry. just behave yourself." She told him before leaving with the Dursleys at the train station.  
  
" but I've been behaving myself for three whole weeks." Harry groaned. " get inside and help you Aunt!" Uncle Vernon yelled by the window. " be right there." Harry groaned then stood up. when he entered inside, a fluffy thing soared towards him like a bullet that he had to cover his face to protect it from harm.  
  
"grubby owls! If I can just snatch them." Harry heard his Uncle Vernon grumbled when he recovered from the shock. Harry looked down at his feet and saw a think letter with a Hogwart's seal on it.  
  
'oh shit! I forgot about that!' Harry's head screamed while he gaped at the letter. " well, what is it?!" Uncle Vernon demanded. Harry hurriedly picked the letter up and hid it away from his grasp. " nothing." Harry said. He was about to run upstairs when his aunt suddenly called him.  
  
" I need help here!" Aunt Petunia cried in the kitchen. Uncle Vernon nudged him to get to her so Harry was unable to refuse. He went to the kitchen and started putting plates on the table.  
  
" why are you in such a hurry?" Aunt Petunia asked him suspiciously. " n- nothing." Harry jerked his head up to answer her. Petunia glared at him before returning to her work.  
  
" Dudders! Your home!" they heard Uncle Vernon cried when the door opened. Harry sighed. His whale-like cousin is home from bullying kids off the street. " Hurry up, will you?!" Aunt Petunia hissed at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ate his dinner very fast that he nearly got time to swallow his food. " dad, why is Harry eating so fast?" Dudley asked his father. Uncle Vernon stared at him. " Mind your manners, boy." He told Harry but Harry was not listening. He drank up before jumping out of his chair. " I'm going upstairs." Harry said before he ran out of the kitchen. The Dursleys were unable to say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at the unopened letter in front of him. ' don't be stupid Harry and just open it!' Harry scolded himself but his hands were not following his command. They are shaking mad. " oh crap!" Harry sighed exasperatedly. He grabbed the letter and ripped it open. His hands was shaking when he unfolded the thick parchment paper. It says:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We would like to inform you that you have passed the Ordinary Wizarding Level. You are forthwith allowed to choose subjects for your NEWTS. Congratulations and please be regarded of your Grades in the Following Subjects:  
  
Transfiguration Potions Charms Herbology- Outstanding Astronomy Divinition Defense against Dark Arts- Outstanding Care for Magical Creatures History Of Magic  
  
Miverva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Head Mistress  
  
Harry was unable to say anything. He was so shocked. "I passed the OWL.God, I passed!" Harry smiled and jumped. " I passed!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled. " I PASSED!!!!" Harry cried in delight while jumping up and down. Then there were angry footsteps marching up to his room.  
  
" will you shut up?!" Uncle Vernon shouted behind the door. Harry stopped jumping and threw himself on his bed. Harry was breathing very fast. ' I passed the OWL.goodness! I passed the OWL!!!!!' Harry's head screamed. Then there was a tap on his window. Harry jolted and saw a familiar snowy owl outside his window.  
  
" Hedwig!" Harry cheered and opened the window to let her in. Hedwig hooted approvingly and dropped the letter on his bed. Harry tended to her needs immediately before pouncing at his letter. He saw the name Hermione Granger outside the envelop before ripping it open. It says:  
  
Harry,  
How are you? Look, we need to talk to you immediately. And Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you too. oh Harry! I don't know how to say this. ok, I'll be fetching you in fifteen minutes. Bring all your things and tell your Uncle and Aunt that I'm taking you to France for a vacation. Just bring all of your things. oh and Moony wants to tell you that the group is still at Snuffles' house. My father will honk when we arrive. It's 4 Privet Drive right? Ok.pack quickly!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry just stared at the letter. ' what's going on?' Harry asked silently. Hedwig gave a hoot that made him jump. It took him a couple of seconds before tearing his room for his things. He secured Hedwig's cage first before he lifted his heavy trunk to take it downstairs.  
  
" what's all that racket?" Uncle Vernon demanded but he froze when he saw Harry heaving his trunk down. " AND WHAT'S THIS SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Uncle Vernon demanded while shifting his angry gaze from Harry to his trunk. " My friend had sent me a letter telling me that she's taking me to France for a vacation. It's her parents' anniversary so I have to go." Harry lied while looking at his shocked Aunt.  
  
" YOU'RE WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon shouted. " in short, I'm leaving for the rest of my summer vacation." Harry told him. " I don't believe you.nobody's nuts enough to take you to a trip abroad." Uncle Vernon told him while staring daggers at his way. " how will she fetch you? are they going to blow up our fireplace again?" Aunt Petunia asked, her voice was shaking. " I won't let this happen." Uncle Vernon murmured but Harry cut him off. " She's going to fetch me by car." Harry told him. Then the Dursleys stared at him in surprise. " you're cracking up!!" Dudley said. Harry sighed. " well, I don't care if you believe me or not but I'm leaving." Harry told them.  
  
Uncle Vernon was about to protest when they heard a honk of a car from outside. " I think its them." Harry said. Aunt Petunia went to the door and peered outside. She gasped when she saw a brand new Benz outside their fence. " Dear." Aunt Petunia stammered. " What is it Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry can see a vein throbbing on his forehead.  
  
" It's a Mercedes Benz dear." Aunt Petunia told them. Uncle Vernon rushed to see if its true. They heard another honk. The Dursleys went outside to greet their fancy visitors. Harry followed their suit. Harry peered by the window and smiled when he saw how shock the Dursleys are when they saw Hermione Granger stepping out of the car with Mad-eye Moody.  
  
" YOU?!" Uncle Vernon gasped when he saw Mad-eye. " oh yes I am. we're here to pick Harry Potter up. we're going to be late for our flight to France." Mad-eye told him. The Dursleys were unable to say something. " where is Harry?" Hermione asked while squinting to look for Harry's figure.  
  
Harry took the timing to walk out of the door and casually greet his unexpected visitors. " Hi." Harry greeted them. " Harry!!" Hermione rushed to give him a hug. Dudley gaped at the sight. " ok, we're leaving now. Harry, where's your things?" Mad-eye asked him. " inside sir." Harry told him. " ok, let's get it." Mad-eye went inside the house without even bothering to ask the Dursleys. He and Harry helped on lifting his trunk while balancing Hedwig's cage on top of it. Someone went out of the car and Harry concluded that he must be Hermione's dad.  
  
" let me help you with that, dear." He told Harry with a sweet voice then opened the back trunk to get it in. Hermione went inside the car and waited for Harry and Mad-eye to get in. " I'll be seeing you next holiday vacation." Harry told them then went inside the expensive car. " Bye, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley. Have a good vacation." Hermione's dad said before reviving his engine. " everybody ready?" he asked his passengers. Crookshanks leaped on Hermione's lap. Hermione looked at Harry and to Mad- eye. " yeah." She said before they sped away, leaving the three Dursleys shocked.  
  
" so, where are we going?" Harry asked them.  
  
" you know where we are going." Mad-eye told him. Hermione looked at him sadly.  
  
" oh. " Harry murmured. ' Sirius' house.' he concluded silently.  
  
" what's happening? You sounded urgent." He asked again. Mad-eye took a deep breath. " I don't know if we're the right person to break this news to you but Dumbledore told us to tell you immediately." Mad-eye told him. Harry can feel that behind the bowler's cap, his magical eye is staring at him intently.  
  
" come on! the suspense is killing me!" Harry urged them. Hermione sighed.  
  
" Sirius has a daughter." Mad-eye suddenly said.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	3. The last of the Blacks

A/N: Hi guys!!!! Hey our section has a website, e from her name." Mrs. Weasley said. " it must be very sad to live all by yourself." Ginny said.  
  
" she grew up witnessing how harsh the world is and I know that its not proper but you cannot change time. what's done is done. What we need to do now is reach out to her, especially you, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. " me? Why me?" Harry asked. " because the two of your shared the same pain, of losing both parents, the pain of abandonment. We believe that the two of you can get through this together." Lupin said. Harry sighed.  
  
They finished their dinner silently. Harry can feel a heavy lump on his heart. " you ok, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked him. " yeah I'm fine.I guess." Harry murmured before dragging himself out of the dinning hall to the room He and Ron were using. Harry did not even bother to look at the newly placed plaque containing Kreacher's head while going up. it felt like he is reenacting his dream. the chanting music was there again but Harry ignored it until he broke into a run towards their room. Harry slammed the door behind him while panting hard. He threw himself on his bed and drew a sharp breath. 'you suffered the same pain.' Harry was thinking over that phrase. 'what's happening to the world now?' Harry demanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" are you ok now, ma belle?" Razzly asked Harlequin. The girl was on her bed, looking at nothing. " kill the lights when you leave, Razzly." Harlequin said. " you'll survive, ma belle. We know that. Serge and the others know that." Razzly said before leaving. Darkness fell upon her. ' what greater pain can there be in store for me?' Harlequin wonder before another round of tears welled up her eyes. 'I'll have revenge, father. Wait and see. Not just mine but Harry's.' Harlequin vowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Kinda long. Like it? please tell me! You got it now? it's Chrono Cross!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. The Fairy and the Jester

A/N: Wassup?! I hope you like my story.well anyway.I really love Chrono Cross and I like Harlequin so much. Could you imagine that she's the ______! Better not risk that information for now! there will be other anime characters here that you might spot. I'm borrowing them ^_^ Please review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: standard.  
  
'' for thoughts and "" for dialogs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up two hours before morn and he went down for a glass of water. Cold swept through him when he passed Kreacher's head down the stairs. ' I like her for punishing Kreacher but I'm starting to get freaked out because of her actions.' Harry thought as he descends the stairs.  
  
" I hope no one's up this early." Harry murmured. He turned towards the corridor that leads to the kitchen when he heard voices.  
  
" come on. you must use a wand." A small voice said and Harry recognized is as Razzly's. " wands are for cowards, Razzly. What would they do if their wands are destroyed during a fight?" Harry heard Harlequin challenged Razzly. " but-but. you need to use a wand to get there. I know Balthesar will tell you to do so." Razzly reasoned out. Harry tiptoed his way to the kitchen and peered at the slightly opened door.  
  
" I don't want a wand and don't call Professor Dumbledore Belthasar." Harlequin snapped at her. " you MUST use a wand or you would not be able to control yourself." Razzly insisted. Harry's heart stopped. ' cannot control oneself.you mean, she really has the tendency to kill' Harry said. " I don't want to talk about this, ok? I'm tired." Harlequin said. " Do it Harlequin Black.its for the best.if Serge was here-" Razzly said but she stopped when Harlequin slammed her fist on the table. Harry jolted at the force of the punch. He was sure that the table would have been broken.  
  
" I don't want his name to be mentioned in my house, you got that Razzly? Not ever." Harlequin hissed. Razzly was not even shaken. Harry's heartbeat was racing. ' please stop.' Harry prayed silently. " we are still a part of the team." Razzly told her. ' Serge? Who's Serge? Her boyfriend?' Harry wondered. " yes we are but I made my decision now. he chose the world over me then I shall do the same. You don't understand, Razzly." Harlequin said. " but-" Razzly stuttered by Harlequin disappeared from the kitchen. Harry heard Razzly sighed.  
  
" I must find someone who can convince her to use a wand." Razzly said before disappearing from the room. Harry took a deep breathe before entering the kitchen. He was no one inside. " They must have apparated." Harry told himself. He hurriedly drank a glass of water before running back to his room. ' Serge.who's Serge?' Harry rammed his head for an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mhorning Harryh!" Ron yawned. Harry was not able to sleep since he got unto his bed. " better wash up now Ron or we'll be late for breakfast." Harry told him. " hokey.hey you did not tell me if you received the letter for the OWL?" Ron asked him. Harry's face lightened up. ' I thought he would never ask!' Harry thought. " well.? Come on! I need to know.I mean I passed and Hermione flunked a little in Defense Against Dark Arts but I'd really love to know if you passed or not." Ron said.  
  
" I passed Ron." Harry told him while smiling like crazy. " you know, I'll understand if you did not-YOU WHAT?!" Ron stared at him. " I said I passed with Outstanding in Defense Against Dark Arts and Herbology." Harry told him.  
  
" MOM!!! HARRY PASSED THE OWL'S!!!!!!!!" Ron shrieked while he ran outside. Soon enough, Harry was surrounded by people, congratulating him for passing the test especially Professor Lupin.  
  
" good job Harry!" Lupin told him. " Thank you Professor.if it wasn't for you, I would not be inspired to work hard." Harry told him. " aw come on! don't be a tear-jerker." Lupin told him. " Sirius would have been so proud of you." Lupin told him with sadness in his voice. " yeah.I guess he would." Harry said.  
  
They all went down for breakfast and it did turn into a festive meal. As usual, Harlequin is not present on the table.  
  
" where is she?" Harry asked Razzly. The fairy smiled at him. " ma belle is out doing something for Belthasar." Razzly chirped. ' there goes that name again, Belthasar.' Harry mused while looking at the energetic fairy. " who's Belthasar." Ron asked though his mouthful of pancakes. " Dumbledore." Razzly answered him. " But why are calling him Belthasar?" Ginny asked her. " because he looks like the chief adviser of ma belle's old lord." Razzly said bitterly like the statement tasted like tripe.  
  
" old lord? Who's that?" Tonks asked, getting interested with the topic. " Ma belle doesn't want to speak of his name and I do. His name speak of poison in our hearts, he who has done a lot of chaos in our peaceful world, using ma belle as an instrument." Razzly said without inhibitions. Harry froze. " she was raised up to be a killer by a witch then she worked for another dark lord." Harry remembered Professor Dumbledore said last night.  
  
" come on! tell us the name! Its not like he's here, right?" George said. " wokey.he's name is." Razzly paused, having difficulty in saying the name. " yes?" Fred prompted. " Lynx." Razzly said the name with spite. " what else?" Ginny asked. " um, I believe we better go back to our food." Lupin said. " but there should be more! I mean, we need information to be able to understand her." Tonks said. " Tonks, its not proper to talk about her private life." Shacklebolt said. " Razzly will say no more.ma belle has suffered enough of the world's pain and Razzly is in no authority to tell her tragedy." Razzly said and busied herself with the cushions. " see? I told you." Lupin said. they continued eating for a while but not until they heard a crashing noise from Harlequin's room. Razzly immediately disappeared from the hall and Harry and the others bolted out the kitchen and raced upstairs.  
  
" what happened?" Lupin asked worriedly. They came upon Harlequin's room but the door was closed. " open it Remus. She might have done something to herself!" Tonks yelled. Harry panicked. ' no!!!' Harry's mind screamed at he watched in horror as Bill, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Lupin forced the door to open.  
  
" for God's sake use the Alohomora Charm!" Hermione screamed. " Alohomora charm won't work Hermione. She's done this a couple of times." Professor Lupin said with great effort. " but how will we get to her?!" Ginny demanded. " clear the way!" Professor Lupin barked. Harry and the others scramble to move out of his way. Lupin took an offensive stance. Harry and the others stared on what he was doing. " stand back." Professor Lupin told them. " what will you do Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. " I'm blasting off the door." Lupin said. Harry's jaw dropped. ' with out his wand.' Harry noted.  
  
" GENGKI DANGAN!!!!" Professor Lupin yelled and threw a ball of energy towards the door and it smashed into pieces.  
  
" Professor!!" Harry yelled as the explosion bombarded the corridor. Dust and debris of wood filled the air. Ron was coughing. " awe.some!!" he managed to choke out. when the view cleared, they were standing in a hole which was once a door to Harlequin's room. " the Spirit Bullet.My God Remus! I didn't imagine you using that!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Lupin was panting very hard while staring at the wreck that he made.  
  
" it was sad though that Sirius didn't see that one." He panted. They entered the room and saw nothing. " where's she?" Bill asked. " Maybe she disapparated to avoid the explosion." Hermione said. " I'm here." Harlequin spoke. Heads turned towards the corner. A clown was leaning against the wall, watching them.  
  
" Harlequin? Is that you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " yes.that's Harlequin's battle outfit. She's the jester so she should dress like one." Razzly suddenly chirped in. " what happened? he heard some crash and we thought-" Harry stuttered but paused when he saw a wand on Harlequin's hand. " I've been practicing how to use this stupid thing." Harlequin told them.  
  
" oh." the murmured. Harlequin vanished and reappeared in front of the destroyed door. " I'm sorry." Professor Lupin told her. Harlequin held her hand and the door materialized right before their eyes. " wow! how did you do that?" Ron asked. " none of your business." Harlequin hissed. " hey, just asking." Ron said defensively.  
  
" so, how's the wand?" Lupin asked. " 11 inches willow containing a black phoenix feather." Harlequin told him. " black phoenix? Are there such things like black phoenix?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Harry scanned the room. It was quite gloomy but what captured his interests were the artifacts hanging all around.  
  
" wow! nice room." Tonks said while looking around. " Can you perform a spell now?" Fred asked her. Harlequin pointed the wand towards the window and the glass exploded. " what was that? did you say anything?" George asked her.  
  
" it's the death scream spell." Mr. Weasley told them. " I think you'd better leave my room now." Harlequin said.  
  
" come on! why won't you let us stay here for a while?" Tonks suggested with a smile. " yeah.I like it here." Ron said while looking around. Harry eyed Harlequin and he noticed the evil glint in her eyes. " I think we should leave." Harry whispered. There was a loud crash followed by a scream from Ginny.  
  
The windows of her room shattered instantly. " I think we should leave." Professor Lupin said. he hushed all of them outside the door and closed it behind his back.  
  
" wow! you're very hospitable." Hermione snorted. Harry inched closer to the door to hear the conversation inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" you better be careful with the spells you show the kids.they might get a little too interested with black magic." Professor Lupin sighed. Harlequin was silently seated on her bed.  
  
" Harle.come on. snap out of it! we're still here for you.Harry is still here for you! it's not like people deserted you after your father died." Professor Lupin said impatiently. " we're here to take care of you so don't shun us out of your life." Lupin told her. the gray-haired man came towards the bed and sat next to her.  
  
" people usually come and go.I'm used to it." Harlequin murmured. " Harle." Professor Lupin stammered. " I'm a murderer.I'm supposed to take on death as if it's a common thing." She said. tears were welling up her silver-blue eyes. " I'm.I'm not supposed to be affected this way." she choked out. Sobs followed.  
  
Lupin took the crying girl in his arms.this girl.Sirius' daughter cried vulnerably against his chest.murmuring incoherent words.telling him how hard it is for her to finally accept the true face of her job.death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pressed his ear closer on the small gap between the door and the wall. Harry wanted to here what Harlequin and Professor Lupin are talking about but he can't.  
  
" Here.use this." someone said behind his back. Harry smiled when he saw the familiar string Fred was holding. " I don't think you should use that." Ron said, still looking pale. " and why? At least we would know what they are talking about." Hermione told him. " Ron got shaken by that last spell she cast." Ginny told them. Harry saw a dark shadow walking towards to door and he panicked.  
  
"go hide!" Harry whispered to them. they scrambled to get out of the corridor and squish behind the small equipment room. " Ron, you stepping on my foot!" Hermione hissed. " quit squirming, Hermione!" Fred hissed back. " QUIET!" Harry whispered in rage. Everybody went still as the dark shadows pass by their hiding place.  
  
" I'd fix that for you if you like." They heard Professor Lupin said. Harry was panting slightly. " don't bother, Remus.I'll take care of it." Harlequin said. her voice was hoarse from crying. " you sure? We can start now. here's the compartment where the cleaning things are stored." Lupin said. " oh no." Ron moaned. Harry kicked his shin slightly. " ouch." Ron groaned. " shut up!" Harry whispered. His heartbeat was twice as fast now.  
  
" it's ok.I'll do it myself sometime next week." Harlequin said. " it's Harry's birthday next week." Professor Lupin told him. " huh? Oh yeah.sure. I'll take note of that." she said in a soft voice that made Harry's insides lighten up. " how's your mission? Is there anyway that they would arrive here at once? We will be needing men." Professor Lupin said in a sort of a whisper. " I'll go back tomorrow and see if I can send another man here but I'm not sure if they would come." Harlequin said.  
  
" How about Serge? Is he coming?" Professor Lupin asked. ' that name again! Who's Serge, damn it!' Harry's mind screamed. " I wouldn't count on that.he has a life now." Harry sensed the sadness in Harlequin's voice. " ok, I'm not asking any more about him." Professor Lupin said. Silence followed.  
  
" I'd better go, Remus." Harlequin finally said. " where are you going?" Professor Lupin asked worriedly. " I need to check on something important.I don't think I'd be back until tomorrow." Harlequin told him. " but wait! isn't it your birthday this Saturday?" Professor Lupin said. 'it's her birthday this Saturday?' Harry thought. " well.yeah." Harlequin stammered. " we'll have a party here ok? I promise." Professor Lupin said excitedly. " I don't know." Harlequin murmured. " come on! it will be a blast ok?" Professor Lupin insisted. " whatever you say, Remus." Harlequin said. " ok but promise me you'd be back by then." Professor Lupin told her. " I promise." Harlequin said and vanished into thin air. " great! she just teleported." Professor Lupin grumbled as he went down the stairs.  
  
Harry counted the seconds before he finally decided to open the door. " wahh!!!" he yelled when Razzly's head poked inside. " hello." Razzly greeted them. " why.did.you.do that for?!" Harry demanded angrily while clutching his heart. They stepped out of the small compartment one by one.  
  
" why are you hiding there?" The fairy asked them. " um.well." Ron stammered. " you were listening to Harlequin and Remus, right?" Razzly told them. Harry turned pale. " well.we can't help it! she's too secretive." Fred told her. Razzly sighed and flew away.  
  
" Hey, Razzly! Wait!" Harry called. The fairy paused. " yes?" she asked. " um." Harry stammered while blushing hard. " um what?" Razzly asked him impatiently. " Harry, don't make fairies wait." Ron whispered into his ear. " ok. c-can you tell us more a-about Harlequin? You know, how she lived and all." Harry told her. Harry wanted to die now. he was blushing from head to foot. The rest of the Weasley chuckled while Hermione scoffed. The fairy looked at him with a smile.  
  
" tell me Harry Potter, what do you think about the name Harlequin?" Razzly asked. Harry went up to catch up with her. " what do you mean by that?" Harry asked. Ron followed the two. " we'll be finishing our breakfast Harry." George told him and they went down.  
  
" what I mean is do you like the name Harlequin." Razzly told him. " oh Harry loves the name Harlequin, right Harry?" Ron teased his friend. " quit it, Ron!" Harry hissed. " woah! Defensive." Ron smiled. " shut up." Harry snapped at him.  
  
" well?" Razzly asked again as they came towards a door. " I didn't see this door before.sorry.I mean.well." Harry stammered. Razzly sighed and opened the door. The room is gloomy, dusty and well, old. " who cleans this room?" Ron complained while covering his mouth and nose. " this is the old tea room of the Blacks. Harlequin wants me to clean it." Razzly said as she took out her wand. " how did you met Harlequin?" Harry asked while covering his air passages as well.  
  
" we are comrades in battle." Razzly told them. 'what? This fairy is a soldier?' Harry asked himself in disbelief. " you still haven't answered my question yet, Harry Potter." Razzly said as she started to twirl her wand in her fingers and the dust immediately vanished, leaving only the unpolished artifacts inside. "Incendo!" Razzly said and fire emerged from the unused hearth.  
  
" thanks.it's kinda cold in here." Ron said. " well, her name's so unique. Who gave her that name?" Harry said while blushing at the admission he did. " Sprigg gave her that name when she took her when she was still a baby." Razzly said and flew around the room. " you mean, the evil witch who raised her?" Ron asked. " yeah. She works for Lynx though she despise him, she wanted out of the vortex." Razzly said as she examined the rusty chandelier.  
  
" um, can we help?" Ron asked." You can start polishing the wood. There's wax on the floor." Razzly said so he and Harry immediately settled down to polish the old oak chair. " when we were still back at the Another World, the name Harlequin was feared by both human and the monster. She's the sole right-hand man of Lynx, his little jester. She's a powerful persona, a master of black magic, the cold-hearted assassin of Lynx." Razzly said. Harry froze. " but if she's one of the bad guys, how come you're with her?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
" that's when Serge comes in the story." Razzly told them. " Serge." Harry murmured. " who's Serge?" Harry asked. " he's the son of Lynx, well let me say the son of the man who was programmed to be Lynx." Razzly said while she pointed her wand at the dirty window and it was sparkling clean in a blink of an eye. " confused?" Razzly asked them while staring at their eyes. the two boys nodded. " good." Razzly said.  
  
" so, how did he came into Harlequin's story?" Ron asked. " there are two world, the Home world and Another world, each person in the Home world has his/her own counterpart in the Another world. Only Harlequin, Kid, Lynx and Sprigg have no doubles because they live in the vortex separating the two worlds, the Abstract World and Beyond. The Serge in the Another World died because of drowning and when the Serge on the Home world was attacked by Lynx, he was transported to the Another world, creating a wormhole called Angelus Errare. Harlequin was instructed to kill Serge at the Viper Manor but Harle has this liking to disobey Lynx since Serge is a handsome man or whatever. She let him go and broke off from Lynx after that." Razzly paused. Harry noticed that he was scrubbing the wood a little too hard. " go on. we're listening." Ron said.  
  
" something happened at the Manor that day after Harlequin left Serge, Guile and Kid. Serge and Lynx exchanged bodies and Serge, in Lynx' body, was transported to the Abstract World and Beyond where Harlequin and Sprigg joined him because they want out of the vortex. Everything was so chaotic that one day, Harlequin decided to leave. Nobody knows what happened after she left. I found her lying half-dead at the Water Dragon Isle so I decided to go with her and take care of her forever," Razzly said  
  
" so that's why she's so silent." Ron said. " I hope that you would understand her. it will be her 16th birthday this Saturday and I want her to smile. will you help me?" Razzly asked them. Before they realized it, the job the done. The vast tearoom is now sparkling new. " Hey, it's Harry birthday next week!" Ron told her. " really?" Razzly said excitedly. " so we will have two birthday parties but our other friends cannot come because this is a secret hideout." Ron said. " I don't think." Harry protested.  
  
" I was planning a birthday party here on Saturday with hopes that my other colleagues would come." Razzly said. " you mean more of your team would join the Order?" Harry asked." Well, that's Belthasar's plan and Harlequin is working on it. I just wish that they would come this Saturday." Razzly said. " ok it's set. A double birthday celebration will be happening here on Saturday!" Ron cheered and ran outside. " I'll tell them!" he said. the speechless Harry was left with Razzly.  
  
" Harry Potter," Razzly said. " just call me Harry ok?" Harry told her. " ok Harry.please don't leave Harle all alone." Razzly said. " what?" Harry asked in disbelief. " don't leave here.you're all that she has." Razzly said and she vanished, leaving Harry stunned inside the tearoom. 


	5. Mayhem

A/N: the last chapter was kinda long.I don't know. maybe because I was explaining Harlequin's past and all.please bear with me.I'm very thankful to those who reviewed this fic. Love you all! mwah!!!!!! ^_^ please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Guldove's bar was quite empty at this time of the night. only a few people were inside, clustered together as if they are having a meeting." Funny.I never thought of that one." A masked man said. " true, true.I never expected she would devise her own astral amulet and escape to another world." The blonde bartender said. " no one knows what happened to her after the war. It was a shock to know that she emerged into another dimension. What could possibly happen then? everybody knows she's a murderer." A blonde hipster said. " you can't possibly say that! Harle is a good team player." A knight snapped at the hipster. " yeah right! That's what you get from a lovesick fool like you." the hipster jested. The knight glared at him. " will you two stop that?" the bartender said. " it's been a long time since we last saw her." the masked man said.  
  
Cold sea wind blew inside the bar. Everybody stared at the new comer. " is there anything I can do for you?" the bartender asked. " Nothing special, Orlha.I just need your cooperation." The newcomer said. " what the-!" the rest of them gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" its been three days since she disappeared. I wonder what has happened to her." Ron murmured as they started decorating the whole house for the upcoming birthday bash. " you're not the only one worried, Ron so stop talking and continue working." Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.  
  
" I hope she's ok." Tonks said. " is she doing something for the Order?" Fred asked his mother. " it's none of your business Fred." Mrs. Weasley glared at his son. " is she doing something for the Order, Tonks?" Fred turned to Tonks. Tonks shrugged and flipped her new flaming hair over her shoulders.  
  
" it feels so happy here when she's not around." Hermione scoffs. " don't say that!" Ginny snapped at her. " what? You're starting to like her like Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny. " she hasn't done anything to you so stop saying ill thins about her!" Ginny snarled. " girls, stop fighting." Mr. Weasley entered the room. " where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. " we moved the old grand piano from the basement to the tea room. Razzly is already there to clean it, don't worry." Professor Lupin told them.  
  
" Professor, do you have any idea where Harlequin is?" Harry asked Professor Lupin. " she doesn't want anyone to know what she's been doing these past weeks. I'd doubt that even Razzly doesn't know her whereabouts right now." Professor Lupin to him. " I hope she's ok. I like that girl. She has the spunk that I like most." Tonks told them.  
  
" are you sure she's coming home this Saturday?" Mrs. Weasley asked Professor Lupin. " she promise and I know Harlequin would never break a promise." He answered. ' what do you think would be the best gift for her?" Fred asked while setting up the balloons. " well, she loves playing cards." Professor Lupin told them. " playing cards?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. " because that's her weapon. She owns this magical set of playing cards called, the Packs of Lies." Professor Lupin told them.  
  
" I think you better ask Razzly what she wants because she's the closest person to her." Mrs. Weasley suggested. " Mom, there's a letter from Charlie." Bill suddenly entered the room. " really? What did he say?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly. The gathered up as Bill ripped the letter open. It says:  
  
Mom, Dad and others,  
  
I'm coming home now and I'm bringing a newbie with me.you'll like her and she's a strong person. she'll be able to cope up with the Order's business. And Mom, Dad, she's my girlfriend so be nice to her, ok? see ya! We'll be arriving soon!  
  
With Love,  
Charlie  
  
" Charlie is bringing his girlfriend to be a member of the Order?" George said in disbelief. " can we trust this girl?" Tonks asked worriedly. " I don't know." Mrs. Weasley murmured. " well, she's Charlie's girlfriend so I think she can be trusted." Mr. Weasley said. " did he say when they will arrive?" Ron asked. " no." Bill said. the ringer suddenly echoed all throughout the house. " urgh! Who's that!?" Mrs. Weasley complained and went outside to see who's the visitor.  
  
" Charlie has a girlfriend. Wow!" Bill said smiling. There was squealing downstairs. " I think we better check that one." Mr. Weasley said. they all came down and Harry was surprised to see Charlie Weasley being crushed by his mom and a pretty blonde girl standing next to Dumbledore.  
  
" Charlie!!!" Mr. Weasley cried and ran to greet his son. The rest of the Weasleys followed his suit, living Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Professor Lupin behind. " Good going Brother!" Fred thumped Charlie's back. " guys, you're killing me." Charlie said with a smile. Mr. Weasley released him and saw the blonde girl. " is she the one?" Mr. Weasley asked his blushing son. " um yeah. Wait, I'll introduce her." Charlie told them and went to the blonde girl. " Everybody, meet the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix, Scala "Kid" Zeal. I met her when I was still in Romania." Charlie said then put his arms around the girl. " Hi! I'm very glad to finally meet you all." the girl bowed in respect.  
  
" you don't know how happy we are to meet you too." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Harry, on the other hand was in deep thought. ' Kid. I heard that name before but I just can't remember where.' Harry thought. " why don't we come inside the kitchen to talk?" Professor Dumbledore asked them. " ok." Charlie nodded and led his girlfriend. " Professor Lupin, can you please call Razzly?" Professor Dumbledore whispered to Professor Lupin. Harry followed the rest towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It's not that easy." the masked man argued. " oh for heaven's sake Guile shut up!" Harlequin snapped at him. " if you don't want to come, fine." She added. " and how are we suppose to trust you? we're not Serge, Harlequin. We're not like him who trusts anyone he meets." The hipster told her. " why do you have to be so mean to her?" The knight asked the hipster. " oh come on Glenn, I don't believe you did not have second thoughts when you met her for the first time." the hipster challenged him. " I don't want a fight inside my bar, Doc. If you want it so badly, bring it outside." Orlha, the bartender said.  
  
" I don't believe you people! A lot of people are in danger there!" Harlequin cried. " there are a lot of people dying here too Harlequin! They're not the only ones needing help." Guile shouted back.  
  
Lighting broke out of the sky while the five of them continued arguing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" so, how's the trip?" Mrs. Weasley asked them the moment they had settled down. " it's fine and we were not followed." Charlie told them. " good." Mr. Weasley told him. the door opened and Professor Lupin came in, followed by Razzly.  
  
" Razzly?!" Kid suddenly said when she saw the fairy. Harry watched the confrontation closely. The fairy stared at the girl but did not answer. " Razzly!! I never thought you would be able to get out!" Kid said excitedly and went towards the fairy. Everybody became speechless when the fairy turned away from the blonde girl. " do they know each other?" Ron asked Charlie. " we were comrades in battle." Kid said without even taking her gaze away from Razzly. 'that's it! she's one of Serge's companions!' Harry said.  
  
" what's wrong Razzly? Why don't you look at me? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Kid. Remember?" Kid said with a soothing voice. " what's happening?" Bill whispered to Charlie. " I don't know!" Charlie whispered back.  
  
" I hate you." Razzly suddenly said. everybody was stunned. " what? Razzly, what's wrong with you? I though we are friends." Kid said with a said voice. " friends?! It sounded somehow ridiculous when you said that Kid. I thought you didn't even know what that word means." Razzly spat. Dumbledore just sat there at the end of the table, listening to the two bickering. " I don't know what got into you Razzly but I certainly don't know what you are talking about." Kid said defensively.  
  
" did not know what I'm talking about?! You're a traitor Kid! You left us scrambling to pick the pieces of what's left of the war alone! I thought we're suppose to stay together!" Razzly suddenly shouted. Kid took a step back. " I don't know what you are talking about, Razzly." Scala told her.  
  
" YOU NEARLY KILLED SERGE!!! YOU WANTED TO KILL HARLEQUIN!!!!!! YOU MADE SERGE LEAVE HER HALF DEAD! WHERE'S THE FRIENDSHIP IN THAT?!?!?!" Razzly cried in rage. " I didn't do that, Razzly! I never did! If I was to kill Harlequin, I would have done it before. I didn't even know that she was the- !" "Quietus!" Dumbledore murmured and Kid suddenly lost her voice. Everybody stared at him.  
  
Kid glared at Dumbledore and took her wand and touched her throat. " as I was saying, I was looking for Serge after the war." Kid told them. " looking for him?! huh! You we're looking for him but you never realized that, hey! a whole lot of my comrades still don't know what to do now that Serge is gone!" Razzly yelled and flew outside. " RAZZLY!!!! COME BACK HERE, RAZZLY! I'M NOT QUITE THROUGHT WITH YOU!" Kid yelled and followed her outside. " oh no. this is bad." They heard Fred murmured. They all scrambled to follow the two.  
  
Before then can get out of the kitchen, a loud bang was heard. " oh no!" Charlie cried as smoke settled in. when the smoke cleared, they saw Razzly and Kid facing each other, assuming a fighting stance. " they're going to fight." Tonks murmured. " oh no! they'll ruin the house!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.  
  
" I don't want to do this Razzly." Kid told her while taking out a knife. " yeah right!" Razzly said while positioning her wand. " this is not good." Professor Lupin said. " you can't stop this fight, Remus." Professor Dumbledore said grimly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harlequin took a deep breath before entering the marsh. It's been a long time when she first entered this poisoned marsh. Memories of the old war came flooding back inside her head.  
  
```````````````Flashback`````````````  
  
" where are we?" Sprigg asked. " we're inside the Hydra Marshes in the Home World." Serge-in-Lynx's body said. " it feels so good to see solid things again! Whoah!!!" Sprigg cheered while doing some acrobats. " and it seems that we can't go back." Serge told them. " what?! Monsieur Serge, are you sure?" Harlequin said in a sultry voice. " the wormhole in gone." Serge told them. " what? You mean I can't go back to my old house?" Sprigg asked the two. " I guess we have to continue on. there's no turning back." Serge told them and started the lead. " sure Monsieur Serge! I'll be with you wherever you plan to go. Adieu old world." Harlequin said with a smile and skipped along with Serge and Sprigg.  
  
`````````````end of flashback`````````````  
  
A sad smile formed on her bow-shaped lips. Harlequin took another deep breath before she finally decided to enter the poisonous marshes of the legendary Hydra. Just as before, green, poisonous gas filled the marshes. Harlequin saw a Bridge Plant and used it to go down the acrid, murky water. She walked slowly while holding the Beeba Flute tightly against her chest. Three years had passed but everything looked the same. She came up slowly out of the water to avoid the Toxic Onion by the ridge of the water.  
  
" hey, what are you doing here?" somebody asked her. Harlequin turned around, making her Jester's hat swirl and saw a man wearing a safety gear.  
  
" what are you doing here without any protective gear?" the man mumbled through his head cog. " I'm going to take a sample of the manure of the Wingapede to bring to Luccia's Laboratory for further experiments. I came here in Lord Viper's name." Harlequin lied. " ok. here, take this.. I don't want to see you lying dead here after a few minutes without even trying my best to save you." the man said and gave Harlequin a set of safety gears. Before Harlequin could say thank you, the man disappeared through the green fog.  
  
Harlequin continued on, until she met the Legendary Beeba creature. He was a plump, yellow creature with spots of different color all around his body. He is holding a worn umbrella and walks like a duck. " good day you Beeba's friend. were is you going?" the creature asked her. Harlequin took a step back. " um, I'm here to check-" Harlequin started to say but the creature cut her off.  
  
" you is a friend of Sergipoo, righty? You is here to check the monstrosity is hidden deep, deep is the marshes." Beeba told her. Harlequin shifted her weight from one leg to the other. " ok, yes I'm here to check on the imp that was left after Serge had killed its mother." Harlequin told him. " Beeba are your friend. Beeba let you pass now. Beeba prays that you is safe." The creature said and wobbled away. Harlequin sighed. ' that was a close one!' she thought and walked on. the path was steep and slippery from all the acids the broke off from the plants above.  
  
Harlequin reached the hole where Serge first fell and encountered the Land Krekan and freed Razzly. She stared at the dark hole. " it's a long way down." She murmured. Harlequin closed her eyes and jumped down the hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" BUSHBASHER!!!!" Razzly cast an element on Kid. " Kid look out!!!" Charlie yelled when he saw leaves surrounded Kid and cut her skin. " can we stop this? they're going to kill each other!" Mrs. Weasley demanded to Dumbledore. Kid stumbled to get on her feet. " you've gone strong, Razzly." Kid said while wiping blood from her lips.  
  
" Harry stop them, please!!" Hermione begged but Harry was unable to move. 'powerful.very powerful. What more could happen is Harlequin is the one fighting here?' Harry mused as Kid fired another fireball at Razzly. " be careful! Can't you see that she's so tiny?" Tonks yelled at Kid. " size doesn't matter!" Kid yelled back at her. Razzly seems deaf from all their pleas. She raised her wand and she glowed green. " oh no." Kid murmured. " you shall pay, Kid." Razzly said. At the same time, Kid glowed red.  
  
" oh for heaven's sake you're going to blow the house up!!!" Hermione screamed. " when anger is dominant, there is no room for reason, Hermione." Professor Dumbledore said as their energy increased another level. " I will not allow this!" Professor Lupin suddenly said and went between Razzly and Kid. " there's no use, Remus. Move out of the way if you want to live." Razzly said to him with a grave voice. " I can't allow you to kill each other! I promised Harlequin to make everything perfect for her birthday!!!" Remus yelled. " too late." Kid said. " NO!!!!!!! GRAVITONNE!!!!!!!" Professor Lupin punched the floor and it turned black then sucked Kid and Razzly. Everything went black. Harry didn't know things would turn out like this. Scary as it may seem, this is the next worst day for since except for the day Sirius died.  
  
Professor Lupin was panting hard while Razzly and Kid lay unconscious on the floor. " what did you do?!" Charlie yelled at him. " it's the Gravitonne. A dark spell that allows the abyss to swallow the opponents." Professor Dumbledore told them. he went towards Kid and sprinkled some white dust over her then to Razzly.  
  
" are they ok?" Harry asked. " they're just worn out. they'll wake up a few minutes from now. don't worry." Professor Dumbledore said. "Reparo!" he pointed his wand at the ruined corridor and everything went back the way they used to be. Kingsley Shacklebolt picked Razzly up while Charlie went to aid his girlfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harlequin felt dizzy as she trod the acid paths of the Hydra Marshes. ' just a little further!' Harlequin told herself. She walked on and went face to face with a giant scorpion. " bullshit!" Harlequin cursed. She closed her eyes for a moment and the scorpion simply walked away. 'thank goodness! I can't face that scorpion now.I'm too weak.' Harlequin silently cheered. She went right and faced a small swamp that was the home of the Hydra and saw what she was looking for, a bottle of Hydra Humour that Serge left three years ago.  
  
Her feet are getting numb but she is with no hesitation when she plunged into the venomous water and reached for the bottle. 'yes! They'd be able to believe that I'm true to my word!' Harlequin cheered silently. when she reached the edge of the swamp, she felt a stinging pain on her right foot. " argh! Bastard imp!" Harlequin cursed and immediately left the water and went out of the horrible marshes. She didn't know that a pair of small yellow eyes followed her as she left its home. Little did she know that the poison of the Hydra kelp was slowly creeping up her system. She returned to Guldove with high hopes that Guile and the others will come with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" what happened?" Kid asked the moment she gained consciousness. " you nearly destroyed this house." Charlie told her. " where's Razzly?" Kid suddenly got up and asked worriedly. " she's fine. She got up twenty minutes before you did." Professor Lupin told her and pointed at Razzly who was floating and staring at the painting on the wall.  
  
" can you leave us for a moment?" Kid asked Charlie and Professor Lupin. " are you sure?" Charlie asked worriedly. " I need to sort this thing out." Kid told them. the two men nodded and went out silently.  
  
" Razzly.come here please. We need to talk." Kid called. Razzly ignored her. Kid sighed. " ok.I'm sorry if I hurt you. but you have to understand, Razzly. I'm a victim of non-linearity. After Serge left Harlequin at Hermit's Hideaway, he went after Lavos. You know him, Razzly. He's the outright reason why the war happened. my true self, Princess Scala was trapped inside Lavos. It was very scary, Razzly. He has to choose whether he shall kill Lavos with me or save me from him, which was a hard thing to do. I was saved but when I woke up, he was no longer there. I wasn't in the Chrono World too. I was lost. I have no idea how to go back. I kept on searching for Serge, wondering if he knows how to get back. I didn't know what to do." Kid sobbed.  
  
Razzly sighed. " its ok Kid. But you have to wait, for not I but Harlequin shall be the one to judge you." Razzly said and vanished into thin air. Kid sighed and fell back on the bed.  
  
A/N: ok! lots of characters and names went out now. I'll explain them to you:  
  
Guldove a village built on water.  
Guile a masked magician. He's the first ever, strong  
companion you'll get at the first part of the game.  
Orlha the said-to-be girlfriend of Serge in the Another World.  
Doc surfer doctor who healed Kid from the poison given to her  
by Lynx using Hydra Humour.  
Glenn a knight and the brother of Dario. He's in love with  
Harlequin in this story.  
Kid is a thief who came from Lucca's orphanage. She's the  
other half of Princess Scala "Kid" Zeal, sent to look for Serge.  
Lavos the ultimate villain. He wanted to conquer time and  
destroy both worlds.  
Sprigg the witch who took care of Harlequin. She's a  
Doppelganger and can shift herself into any monster she likes  
plus their level-7 magic.  
Hydra Marsh a place full of poison, which was the habitat of the  
last Hydra of that time. home to the giant Wingapede and Land  
Krekan.  
Wingapede a giant dragonfly.  
Land Krekan a giant octopus-like plant that eats fairies.  
Hydra Humour -a medicine taken from the essence of the  
hydra. It can cure any disease.  
Astral Amulet a necklace that can open a wormhole.  
Beeba Flute an ancient flute used to call and tame the  
Wingapede.  
Beeba a wobbly, yellow creature that calls everyone a friend.  
he's quite strong for he can call a lot of his kind during  
battle. They guard the Hyrda Marshes.  
  
I hope you're not confused^_^! I just want to make such a great story out of this that I have to include the events in the game Chrono Cross. Try playing it and you'll get hooked up with it. Love you all!!! ^_^ 


	6. Beautiful Alone

A/N: Hi guys!!! I'm back! I hope you'd still continue reading this crap. !_! huhuhuhu!!!! Please bear with me. This chapter is dedicated to Harlequin and Harry for they shall get close to each other in this chap and the first appearance of evil is here too! I hope you like it!!! ^_^ mwah!! I love you!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kid went down for supper after spending the whole afternoon staring outside the window, waiting for Harlequin to come home.  
  
" how are you my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. Kid smiled at Charlie's mother. " I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you very much." Kid told her. " what shall we call you?" Ron asked her. " well, you can call me Kid because I'm not used to Scala." Kid told him with a smile. " sit down, Scala." Professor Dumbledore told her. Kid sat down next to Charlie, right in front of Harry. Professor Moody and two other wizards were joining them for dinner.  
  
" we have to wait for a couple of minutes before we eat." Professor Dumbledore said. " huh? But I'm so hungry!" Fred complained. " is Harlequin coming home?" Harry suddenly asked. " why are you so interested with her?" Tonks winked at Harry and the poor boy blushed. " I'm feeling apprehensive about her whereabouts now but I have a gut-feeling that she'll come home tonight." Professor Dumbledore told him with a smile.  
  
" I hope she's ok." Professor Lupin said. " is the moon out tonight?" Professor Dumbledore suddenly asked. " yeah.I heard that the moon is out tonight." Professor Lupin said. Ron and the others stared at the professor. " don't worry. I'm not turning into a werewolf anymore." Professor Lupin told them. " really?!" Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron cried at the same time.  
  
" Harlequin made me took some kind of a potion and I stopped my transformations yesterday." Professor Lupin assured them. " she let you took one of Luccia's formula." Kid suddenly said. " Luccia?" Bill raised an eyebrow. " she's a scientist, a colleague of Harlequin under Lynx's supervision and she's in-charge of the ammunition experiments but she likes to tinker with biology. That's how she came up with that anti-morphology potion." Kid told them. " it's very helpful." Mr. Weasley told them. " I wish I could meet with Luccia so that I could say my gratitude to her." Professor Lupin said. Mad-eye cleared his throat.  
  
" while waiting for Harle, can you tell us a story about how you and Harlequin met?" he asked. Kid straightened up. " well, it's a very long story." Kid told them. " don't worry. it's worth our time." Ginny assured her. " ok, I met Harlequin when Serge, Guile and I first attacked the Viper Manor, which was the central base of Lynx's army under Master Viper. We were in disguise when we accidentally came inside her parlor and we found her sleeping." Kid smiled at the memory.  
  
" what did she look like?" Harry asked. " well, she wears this weird clown dress all the time and wears heavy make-up." Kid told them. " we saw that dress." Tonks said. " well, my first personal encounter with her was when we were ready to climb up the top room of the manor to fight Lynx and Viper when she popped out of thin air and revealed our disguise to the rest of the world. I was annoyed of her, actually because she speaks in a weird language that later I found out to be French." Kid told them.  
  
" so, what happened next?" Harry asked. Ron just smiled at his inquisitive friend. " well I as surprised that she already knew about Serge and told him to back off because we're no match against Lynx. Then I told her to get lost and she called my a noisy brat." Kid told them. " she did?" Charlie asked in disbelief. " yeah she did and then before she left, she told Serge to dream of her when he sleeps and she blew him a kiss. Well, I wasn't ok with that because she's one of the enemies." Kid told them. " she's a true jester." Professor Dumbledore said. " what kind of powers does she have?" Mad-eye suddenly asked. "aherm." Professor Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
" its ok. just don't get too far. Harle might not like it." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry looked at Kid seriously. " scary." Kid and Razzly suddenly said in unison. They did not realize that the fairy was inside the room all the time. " scary? How scary?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. " let me just say that if Serge is the most powerful among us all, Lynx and Harlequin fall into the second place." Kid told them. everybody was utterly speechless. " she's stronger that Lynx." Razzly corrected her. " I don't believe it!" Ron said. " she has powers that none of us can measure except for Serge, who was the only person who beat her in a fight." Razzly told them.  
  
" I think we should tuck in. she might be coming home late." Professor Dumbledore told them so they started eating without Harle. They ate in a gay manner, asking Kid about her adventures when she came here on their world. After the table was cleaned, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.  
  
" I think they have arrived." Professor Dumbledore rose up and went to the door. Harry was about to come with him when Professor Lupin told him to stay put. " I heard many footsteps. Is she with someone else?" Hermione asked. They fell silent when they heard voices in the corridor. Kid stood up when the door opened and in came in Dumbledore, followed by the pale Harlequin, a knight, a pigtailed blonde girl and a masked man.  
  
" Harle!!!" Razzly squeaked and flew towards Harlequin for a hug. " I miss you!!" Razzly told her while clinging to her neck. " I miss you too, Razzly." Harlequin told her. " hey, looks who's here." the pigtailed girl said and looked at Kid. Harlequin peered past Dumbledore and saw Kid, though she has changed, Harlequin would never forget her face. Harlequin broke free from Razzly and went towards Kid.  
  
" I've always imagined that our paths shall cross again in this world." Harlequin said when she stopped in front of her. A suppressed sob escaped Kid's throat as she embraced Harlequin. Harry smiled at he saw Harlequin embraced the girl. " where's the spunk, Minx? I never imagined you crying in front of your rival." Harlequin told the girl in a soft voice. " shut up, Harle." Kid said in a muffled voice. The knight chuckled. " shut up, Glenn." Kid snapped at the blonde knight. " alright, alright!" Glenn said while smiling. Harlequin broke free from her. " I'm glad you came." Harlequin told her.  
  
Professor Lupin stood up and embraced Harlequin. " I'm glad you came back on time." he told her. " I promised, right? I may be the jester but I keep my promises." Harlequin told him. they broke free from each other and Harlequin faced Dumbledore.  
  
" care to introduce your friends?" the old man asked. The knight stepped forwards and kneeled before Dumbledore. " Glenn is the name, my noble man. I came here to aid you." he said. " nice meeting you Glenn." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry was not listening though. He was busy staring at Harlequin who was looking very pale and weak. The pigtailed girl stepped forward. " my name is Orlha." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulders. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
The masked man took off his mask and bowed before Dumbledore. " My name is Guile. I'm at your service." He said. " thank you very much. Please take a seat." Professor Dumbledore said. they all took a seat except for Harlequin who was leaning on Mrs. Weasley's chair for support. " where's Doc?" Kid asked. " he can't leave Guldove. People there needed a doctor." Orlha told her.  
  
" Harlequin, are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked worriedly, seeing that Harlequin looked gravely pale. " I-I'm fine." Harlequin said in a rasp voice. " Ma belle, you're skin feels cold." Razzly said while she brushed a sweat off Harlequin's forehead. " why don't you take a seat." Harry told her. " I'm ok.there's no-nothing to worry." Harlequin murmured before she collapsed. " HARLEQUIN!!!!!!" Professor Lupin and Harry yelled. " Ma belle!!!" Razzly cried, seeing Harlequin's limp body. They heard a clatter and a bottle rolled off Harle's pocket.  
  
" oh my god! Do you think she's poisoned?" Orlha gasped. " poisoned?!" Lupin cried. " she went into the Hydra Marshes to retrieve the Hydra Humour Serge left three yeas ago." Orlha told them. " Hydra Marshes?! Why on earth did you let her do that?!" Razzly bellowed at Orlha. " hey! it was not my idea! It was Doc who suggested she'd go and retrieve it to prove she's true to her intentions!" Orlha snapped at Razzly. " Doc?! God I'll kill him for this!!" Kid cursed. " let's get her upstairs." Guile told Professor Lupin. They carried Harlequin upstairs. Harry saw the bottle that rolled off from Harlequin's pocket and picked it up. " what's this?" He held the bottle up and showed it to Kid.  
  
" good thinking Harry!" Kid snatched the bottle from him and raced upstairs. " huh?" Harry gave her a questioning look. " let's go!" Ron nudged him to go upstairs too. " what are you waiting for, superman? Go and see how she'd fair!" Ron told him. it took Harry just a couple of seconds to reach Harlequin's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Scary.hell! Its cold.can't speak. Is this it?' no one answered. ' is this death?' silence.' great, just great! where am I?' Black, everything is black.  
  
'Walk, walk and walk, just keep on walking, Harle. You'll find someone out there.' Cold wind swept by. ' this must be it! man I never thought it would take only one sting of that imp to kill me. Funny.' A smile was on her lips. ' just a little bit more.' A tear trickled down her face. ' wait for me, dad. I'll be right there.' She kept of walking then she dropped unto her knees. ' can't move.I'm.so.tired.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" you think she's going to be alright?" Harry asked Kid worriedly. " thank god you found that bottle Harry. you saved her life." Kid patted his shoulders.  
  
" huh? I saved her? what's inside the bottle anyway?" Harry bombarded her with questions. " yes Harry, you saved her. the bottle you found is the bottle of Hydra Humour. It can cure any illnesses, even the sting of the hydra itself. she must have kept the bottle for future use." Kid explained to him. " I think we should leave her to rest." Guile said.  
  
" are you sure that she's ok?" Professor Lupin asked him. " stop nagging. How many times do I have to tell you that she's fine." Guile snapped at him. " there is still an important matter to discuss and it's Order's business." Glenn said. " ok, let's go down." Professor Dumbledore said and they turned towards the door. " um, Harry?" he paused.  
  
" yes Professor?" Harry replied. " will you stay here and watch out for Harlequin?" the old professor asked him with a smile. Harry blushed. " sure sir." Harry nodded. " thanks. Let's go." Professor Dumbledore said. one by one, they disappeared from Harlequin's room.  
  
Harry sighed and closed the door. He pulled out a stool and sat next to Harlequin's sleeping form. He stared at her serene face and mumbled a prayer. " please let her survive. Please." He said. He took Harlequin's hand and held it with his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" where is everybody?" Harlequin asked out loud as she looked around the empty dining hall. " they couldn't have left without me." She mumbled to herself at she went upstairs to look for the other members of the order. She turned right swiftly, making her shiny long hair wave in a graceful manner. She went to the boy's room but nobody was there. she checked Hermione's room but she and Ginny are not there either.  
  
" where the hell is everybody?!" she cried out in desperation. Then she heard a giggle so horrible that it made the hair on the back of her neck stood up. " who's there?" Harlequin asked. Another giggle was heard. Harlequin ran outside Hermione's room to her room. When she opened the door, a blinding flash of light came over her.  
  
when she recovered, Harlequin stared in horror when she saw the scene in front of her. dead bodies, lots of dead bodies lying on the floor greeted her. she suppressed a sob when she recognized the bodies, Remus, a whole lot of Weasleys, Tonks, Razzly, Mad-eye and Professor Dumbledore lay dead, on the floor, bathing in their blood. " n-no." Harlequin stammered, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
" oh yes." she heard a voice. She looked up and gasped to see herself, in her clown costume, holding Harry by the hair. " STOP IT!!!!!" Harlequin cried. " I can't because I don't want to." The clown jested. " let go of him this instant!" Harlequin ordered her other self. " H-harle.run. Please.run!" Harry muttered breathlessly. " no Harry. I won't leave you!" Harlequin insisted. " too late, Harlequin Black. I shall have him now." the evil Harlequin said with a smile and took the Ace of Spades and slit Harry's throat.  
  
" NO!!!!!!!!!" Harlequin cried when she saw Harry's body fell lifeless on the floor. " you can't stop me, Harlequin. You said it yourself, I'm unstoppable." Evil Harlequin told her. " NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Harlequin! Harlequin, wake up!!" Harry shook her. she was stirring violently in her sleep. She must have been having a bad dream.  
  
" NO!!" Harlequin suddenly got up and cried. " everything is ok, Harle." Harry told her. the girl just started sobbing. " shit." Harry cursed. He sat next to her and took her in his arms. " shhh.everything will be ok. stop crying." Harry soothed her. Harlequin wrapped him in her arms tightly, fearing that any minute, Harry would disappear. " don't worry.I'm here. stop crying now." Harry rocked her body to ease her. he stroked her hair a couple of times, thinking that contact might help calm the girl.  
  
" dead.everybody is dead." Harlequin sobbed against Harry's chest. " what are you talking about, Harle? Everybody here is alive and healthy. It might be the effect of the poison." Harry assured her. " are you sure?" she asked him, voice hoarse from crying. " I'm pretty darn sure." Harry looked into her eyes and smile. she nodded and snuggled closer to him, making Harry blush. " um, you want some water?" Harry murmured, feeling his heartbeat took up pace. " no. just stay with me. Don't leave me, please. I'm begging you." Harlequin murmured against his chest. "o-ok. I won't go anywhere. Promise." Harry said.  
  
" just hold me Harry. don't ever let me go." Harlequin said. " I promise." Harry mumbled against her soft hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So you're saying that Voldemort has found another weapon to use." Professor Dumbledore said while looking straight at Guile.  
  
" Harlequin told us that he is planning to use something powerful.more than we expect it to be." Guile told him. " and who could possibly give this weapon to him?" Mad-eye asked. " sad to say but one of our colleagues is in his guild now." Glenn said. " who?" Professor Lupin asked. " Harlequin did not say any name but she's giving us hints." Orlha said. " what kind of hints?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
" that the person who told Voldemort, if that's his name, is one of her colleagues under Lynx's supervision?" Kid guessed. The three nodded. " oh no." Bill groaned. " we're still looking for evidences to be able to pin point the culprit. We have many colleagues who worked with Harlequin and Lynx. Luccia, Sprigg and I are members but I disbanded from him even before I met Harlequin. Master Viper is one. It could also be one of the Four Devas." Glenn told them.  
  
" this is bad. If you're telling me that this weapon can posses anyone, Voldemort might like its usefulness." Professor Dumbledore said. " we have to get our hands in that weapon first." Kingsley said. " its impossible. Even a person with the cleanest intention can be possessed by it. That weapon is pure evil " Kid told them.  
  
" but we have to find a way.we need too." Professor Dumbledore told them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Harry?" Harlequin asked. They're still holding each other, on the bed. " hm?" Harry murmured against her hair. " can you tell me something about my dad?" Harlequin asked him. Harry stiffened. " well?" Harlequin raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
" um, well, your father was.your father was a good man." Harry told her. " I know that. just tell me about how he lived his life when he was still alive." Harlequin told him. Harry sighed and released her. " come on, tell me." Harlequin insisted. Harry rested against the headboard and Harlequin sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" he was a very mischievous man." Harry suddenly said. " yeah? How mischievous?" Harlequin asked. " very. they used to break every school rules in Hogwarts when they were still there. They were pain in the ass for the teachers." Harry told her. " I thought so." Harlequin said. " he was very caring. Ever since he escaped from Azkaban, he wanted me to be with him here. he was all alone, like me and you." Harry told her.  
  
" what's Azkaban?" Harlequin asked him. " Azkaban is a wizard prison guarded by horrible creatures called Dementors." Harry told her. " But why is he in Azkaban?" Harlequin asked. Harry sighed. " Sirius was accused to have killed thirteen innocent muggles with one curse, including one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrrew." Harlequin gasped. " but my father couldn't possibly do it, right?" she shook his arm.  
  
" he was not the one who killed those muggles, Harle. It was Peter. You see, Peter is working for Voldemort. He betrayed my family's location to him that's why I'm orphaned now." Harry told her. " that bastard!" Harlequin spat. " yeah, he's a bastard." Harry agreed with her. Harlequin sighed. She wound her arms with Harry's.  
  
" Harry?" "hm?"  
  
" please say it again." Harlequin told him in an oh-so-soft voice. " what?" Harry asked and blushed. " say it again that you would not leave me, just like what Remus did. I need you Harry, all of you." Harlequin said with eyes closed.  
  
" I promise, Harlequin Black. I won't ever leave you, no matter what happens." Harry swore. A few seconds had past and Harry stared at her, noticing that she was already asleep, with a smile on her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a loud crashing noise was heard inside the dark, gloomy room. " I'm sorry, master.I'm really sorry." someone whispered. " clumsy you are, Wormtail." A horrible voice answered. " master, I'll get you another one." A female said. " let him do it, Bella. You need to conserve your strength for you shall do something for me." The horrible voice said.  
  
as you wish, master." The female said.  
  
" are you sure she's fit to do the job?" a gruff voice asked. Fire emerged from the hearth. The horrible face of Voldemort was illuminated by the light.  
  
" of course she is. There's no one to get." Voldemort said. " thank you master." Bellatrix bowed. " what about me master?" Wormtail asked while wiping the mess on the floor. " you shall stay here and wait for more instructions, Wormtail." Voldermort said. he turned his chair around that the light illuminated a shadow by the wall.  
  
" huh! You look pathetic." A man said to Wormtail. The little man glared at the figure by the wall.  
  
" I hate to say this but I appreciated the information you gave me, Dario."  
  
A/N: ah.finished at last! I'm having a migraine now but I'm happy that I finished this chap. I don't wanna reveal too much information right now. you'll know more about Harlequin's dream, the new weapon Voldemort is looking for and the man named Dario in the future chaps. Love you all!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The BIRTHDAY BASH!

A/N: HI guys!!!! How are you? thanks to those who review this fic. Thank you so much! I hope you'll continue reading my future posts! Well, I'm not really sure but this chapter is all about Harlequin and Harry's birthdays.you'd be the judge, ne? Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I want to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said the next day at breakfast. " where?" Kid asked. " Diagon Alley, that looks like a wizard's shopping place." Charlie told her. " what are you going to do there? It's not safe for you, you know." Tonks said. " I want to buy a gift." Harry said wistfully. " a gift? For Harle?" Orlha asked with a teasing voice. " yeah, Harry wants to buy Harlequin a birthday gift." Ron teased him. " shut up, Ron." Harry hissed to his friend.  
  
" your problem is, do you know what to buy for her." Hermione said. Harry sighed. " you're in tough luck, son. None of us here is close enough to Harle to know what she likes. We might be in the same league but Harle doesn't want to open up with us. she says that she's more comfortable with demi-humans than with the humans." Guile told him while popping a grape inside his mouth.  
  
" demi-humans?" Hermione asked. " half-breed, sis. They can be full monsters or half-human half monsters. Harle was classified as one of them." Orlha told her. " Harle? But I thought her mother is, you know, normal since Sirius is her father." Hermione said. Harry leaned interestedly.  
  
" Sirius Black might be full human but her mother was ½ demi-human and ½ human. Nah! I don't want to talk about how did that came to be or it'll take us months to finish." Kid said. " oh. did Sirius know that her mother is a part demi-human?" Harry asked. " I don't know. I haven't met the guy but who can resist Selene?" Guile said. " so Selene is her mother's name." Harry murmured. " that's one of the reasons why Harlequin loves the moon." Guile added. " oh." they murmured.  
  
" I know what I'm going to get for her!" Harry announced. Kid smiled. " and what could be it, Harry?" Kid asked him. " I'll give her something that reflects the moon." Harry said. Glenn dropped his fork and everybody stared at him. " don't do that, Harry or you'll upset her." Glenn told him. " huh? But why?" Harry asked, getting confused. " yeah? Are you scared that Harry might give a finer gift than you can?" Orlha asked. " it's not that." Glenn snapped at her. " then what?" Harry challenged him. " don't you remember guys?" Glenn turned to his comrades but all he got was puzzled looks. Glenn sighed and continued to fork on his food. " Harlequin LOVES and DESPISES the moon. I did that once but that very day, she left, as if the moon reminded her of a dark fate that she needs to fulfill." Glen said. there was another clutter but this time, it was Kid.  
  
" let's talk about something else." She said, turning a little pale. " are you ok?" Charlie asked her. " yeah. 'Am fine." Kid told him. Harry went silent, reflecting on Glenn's words. " so, what gift best suits Harle?" Ron asked after a few seconds.  
  
" I know!" Tonks cheered. " what?" Harry snapped out of his reverie. " give her something that has a connection with my cousin." Tonks said. " your cousin? You mean you're connected with the Blacks?" Orlha asked. " yeah. Come on Harry. why don't you give her a dog?" Tonks asked. Harry's face lightened up. " you're right!" Harry told Tonks. " hush, she's coming." Razzly told them. they fell silent when Harlequin and Remus went inside the dining hall. She is wearing black pants and white top today.  
  
" ma belle, what do you want for breakfast?" Razzly asked when she sat on the other end of the table. " just tea." Harle told her. " are you going out today?" Mrs. Weasley asked her and Harle nodded. " what? But you're still pale." Harry said. Ron and the others smiled at his concern. " Don't be such a worrywart." Kid told him. " where are you going?" Harry ignored her. " just outside." Harle said without looking up from her cup of green tea. " how old are you, by the way?" Bill asked her. no response. " come on! you're not that old, are you?" Fred teased her. " she's probably.around seventeen." Kid calculated. " its sixteen, for your information." Harle snapped at her. " ok.you're gonna be sweet sixteen tomorrow, right?" Tonks asked her. again, no response. Harle finished her tea in one gulp and left the room. Razzly followed her.  
  
" what's up with her?" Hermione asked, looking irritated. " that's Harle. What you see is what you get." Orlha told them. " yeah, I missed her and Kid arguing about Serge. Harle likes to irritate Kid most of the time, especially Harle's first remark on Serge." Guile said. " what was it?" Harry asked. " she said: Hmmm.you are Serge? You are even sexzier zan I t'ought! Ooh la la!" Guile imitated her. " quite surprising how she acts in the past." Mr. Weasley said. " and she called Korcha Chicken-hawk." Kid pouted. Harry smiled inwardly, remembering what happened yesterday. They finished their breakfast and went to Diagon alley to buy gifts. Harry bought a stuffed black dog for her and wrapped the other pair of the two- way mirror that belonged to Sirius. He then included to short letter for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harlequin stared at the gift that was lying on top of her desk. She was hesitant at first but she resolved to give him a gift, a thank-you-gift for what he did for her yesterday. She was not sure if he would like the thing she bought but it cost a damn lot.  
  
Harle stood up and ran towards her trunk and began looking haphazardly for something. When she emerged from the pile of things that was inside her trunk, she held out a black breastplate and smiled. 'at least he gets something more than a gift.' Harle told herself.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up early that Saturday morning. When he stepped out of the room, he was greeted by a loud Advance Happy Birthday by his friends.  
  
" um, thanks guys but George, you don't have to yell at my ear." Harry said while smiling. " what a joker you are, Harry! why not join our joke shop?" Fred thumped his back. He was lead to the Tearoom where all the decorations were put up.  
  
" today is your day, my friend." Ron patted his shoulders. " yeah.it is." Harry said with a smile while looking around. it was his first birthday party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shadow fell across a newly painted tombstone. " how are you, dad?" Harle asked. She placed the bouquet of fresh flowers down and lighted up a candle. The light illuminated the name Sirius Black. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
" it's my sixteenth birthday today.and you can't be here." Harle sobbed. " how was it being dead, dad? I should be the one in there, not you." She said. pain gripped her heart. " why can't you be here?" she cried out. she fell on her knees and sobbed.  
  
"Harlequin.my baby." a voice echoed through the deserted cemetery. " who's there?" Harle gasped, feeling the cold wind swept over. " Harle, it is I.your father, Sirius Black." The voice of Sirius Black echoed. " d-dad?" Harle cried out. " dad, where are you?" Harle sobbed as she searched frantically for her father's spirit. " DAD!! Please let me see you, please I'm begging you!" Harle cried through the air.  
  
" I'm always here by your side, Harle." The ghost of Sirius Black said. " dad please." Harle sobbed. "don't die." " Dad let me see you!" Harle cried. "live honest." " oh please, oh please, oh please." "don't die." " Dad what the hell are you talking about?!" Harle demanded. "Live free." and the ghostly image of Sirius Black materialized right before her eyes. He looks the same, his long, unkempt hair, his bony face and his warm smile. Harle reached out to touch him but all she felt was air.  
  
" you're so beautiful, Harle and look, you have your mother's eyes." he said in a haunting voice. " Dad.oh my god.I didn't know you look so disheveled!" Harle chuckled amidst her tears. " I don't look that terrible, do I?" he asked. " I never thought I'd still see you, dad. You don't know how.how lonely I was.I came a week after you died. I was.I was planning to surprise you but.but you're already gone.just like mom." Harle sobbed. " I'm so sorry, Harle but I need to do my duties as a protector of Harry." he said sadly. " dad, what did mom looked like?" Harle asked. " she's the most beautiful woman that ever walked on this earth, baby." Sirius told her. " really? Is she with you now?" Harle asked. " I'm happy to say yes. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you.I did not know." he said sadly. " dad, how was it being dead?" Harle asked. " it's the total opposite of what the word means in our mind." Sirius said.  
  
" so, can I come with you now?" Harle asked as tears started to flow again. " I would not be very happy to see you here now, Harle. You have a mission to fulfill." He said then turned his back. " dad wait!" Harle cried. " Protect Harry Potter for me, darling." He said and started to fade away. " dad please don't leave me!! Take me with you!!" Harlequin cried and tried to reach out for her father. " remember this Harlequin Black, live honest.don't die. live free.don't die. Live strong and don't die." he said and vanished. Harlequin was left sobbing her heart out in front of his grave.  
  
" I promise dad.I'll protect him.I will live strong.I'll protect Harry Potter with my life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" where's Harlequin?!" Harry shouted at Ron amidst of the noise that was coming out from Tonks stereo. It was surprising that none of their muggle neighbors can hear a sound. " I don't know! she disappeared this morning and no one knew where she is!" Ron yelled back. Everybody was dancing and laughing. Even Dumbledore was dancing with the music.  
  
" it's not only my birthday party it's hers since today is her birthday!" Harry yelled again. " what's the point?! She's not here so just enjoy your party!" Hermione yelled at him. Harry sighed. There's no fun if Harle's not around. he went to the punch table to get a bottle of Butterbeer.  
  
" why a sad face, Harry?!" Kid shouted through the noise upon seeing a frown on Harry's face. " I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Harry yelled back. He doesn't want to be the party-pooper. " are you worried about Harle?!" Kid asked again and joined him by the punch table. Harry blushed and fell silent. " I thought so." Kid murmured in triumph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razzly was pacing up and down the stairs worriedly. Harle hasn't come back since she left early that morning. She sighed a couple of times and heard a crashing sound inside her ma belle's room. She came dashing inside and saw Harle sitting on her bed while staring blankly on the floor.  
  
" Harle!!!" Razzly cried. Harle snapped out of her reverie and looked up to catch the energetic fairy in her arms. " I was so worried, ma belle. I though you were never coming to your party." Razzly murmured against her neck. " it's alright Razzly. I'm home now." Harle told her. " thank you very much, Razzly." She added. The fairy looked up at her, eyes glistering with tears. " what for?" she asked. " for being there for me especially at times when I needed you most." Harle told her. Razzly smiled and hugged her again. " I will not leave you, ma belle. I promise." The fairy told her.  
  
" thanks." Harle said. " where have you been?" Razzly looked up and asked her. " I went to pick up a birthday present from someone." Harle told her, remembering the conversation she had with her father. " you must fix yourself and go down there. It's your party too, you know." Razzly pulled her hand. Harle chuckled. " ok, ok." she giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" don't be such a worrywart, Harry. she'll come." Fred told her. " but where is she?" Harry fussed. " Harry, she'll come. she knew that Remus and Razzly and the others had put up a lot of effort to do this and she will not waste it. she might like to give you the cold shoulders but she's not the type who breaks promises." Professor Dumbledore said. the door opened and Razzly came in.  
  
" here comes the birthday girl!" she cried and pulled Harlequin inside. Harry and Glenn lost their breaths when they saw Harlequin is a floral summer dress. " let's sing a happy birthday song for the two celebrants!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harle was trying her best not to cover her ears. Their birthday song was too far from a song, it almost sounded like they are rallying. " Happy Birthday, friendship!" Kid said and hugged her. gifts were given and soon, another pile of gifts stood next to Harry's. Harle went to him and gave with a big box wrapped in silver and ribbons. " advance happy birthday, Harry." Harle said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Everybody cheered while Harry blushed from head to foot.  
  
Harry's whole being was shaken from that kiss. He blinked twice. " t- thanks." He said. Harle nodded at him. Although she did not smile, the twinkle in her eyes was unmistakable. " h-here." Harry stammered and gave her his gift with shaking hands. " arigatou." Harle said in foreign tongue. Harry stared at her. " it means thank you." Razzly told him. before he could say anything, she was pulled away from him by Fred and George and seated her in front of the grand piano.  
  
" Professor Lupin told us that you are a good musician. Care to try?" Fred asked her. Harle bit her lips. " I-I can't remember a piece." She complain. " oh yes you can! Just think about old companions!" Orlha cried. " what?" Harle turned to her. " just think of Serge, damn it!" Orlha said with a smile. " haha.very funny." Harle snorted. " come on, Harle. You'll remember one." Professor Lupin told her. Harle sighed and stared at the keys of the piano. She took a deep breath and started to press the keys.  
  
Harry was mesmerized. Music of such beauty was created by Harlequin. With every key she push, it binds Harry's heart to hers. She then began to sing.  
  
Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remains  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain  
  
Harle sang with all her heart. Memories of her dad, of Serge, of her fate came flashing back inside her head. She was trying hard not to cry nor stop from playing the piano. ' be strong, Harle.' she told herself. Harry became deaf to the rest of the world. To him, all that exist in this world is he and Harlequin. ' could this be love?' his mind asked while staring at the girl who captured his whole being from the very start.  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond  
  
Harlequin choked a sob. Memories kept on flooding inside her mind like Serge fighting against her at Hermit's Hideaway, Serge entering her home in the AWnB and Serge telling her that the world meant more to him than she.  
  
" wow." Ron sighed while he relaxed with her music. " beautiful." Harry murmured. " Harle or the song?" somebody asked from behind. Harry spun around and saw Professor Lupin smiling at him. " Professor!" Harry gasped. " nah! I know the answer." Professor Lupin said and winked at him.  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
" Fate.it's a word everyone despises." Guile spoke. Glenn nodded. " we are all baits in a plot to undo what was there a million years ago. Without Serge, all could end up in total destruction." Orlha said. " and Harlequin would not be with us right now." Glenn added. " neither anyone of us." Kid added. Mr. Weasley listened very carefully to what they are talking about.  
  
Harle took tempo. Her soul wanted release. She had her freedom from fate a long time ago but there is something that inclines her to fate in every other way. She felt her eyes sting but she refused to cry, not now, not on her birthday.  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long as we remember  
  
The song ended and Harle earned a deafening applause. Her hands were shaking as she stood up and bowed down.  
  
" that was amazing!" Professor Lupin told her. Harle walked away from the piano so slowly. She stopped for a while before gazing at everybody.  
  
" I have an announcement to make." She said. everybody fell silent. Harry took another sip of his butterbeer. " I will accept Professor Dumbledore's offer to attend at Hogwarts." She suddenly said. " great!!!" Fred yelled that startled everyone. Then the room broke in a noise so loud Harle wondered why her eardrums were still intact.  
  
" nice choice!" Kid told her. Harle raised her right hand to silence them. " in order to fulfill a mission left by my late father." She told them. everybody went rigid, especially Harry. " I went to visit his grave this morning and I saw him." she told them. Harry nearly dropped the bottle. " it was quite a chat though he left immediately. He sends his greetings and his message for all of us." Harle told them while looking at Harry intently.  
  
Harry can feel the familiar numbness he felt that day when Sirius died. " he told me that we should live strong, live honest, live free and don't die for we are here, joined by one mission that I shall see to it that it is fulfilled." Harle paused and took a deep breath. " I promised him this morning that I, Harlequin Black shall protect Harry Potter with my life at all cost. Goodnight everyone, enjoy the night and thanks for the party." She said and vanished into thin air.  
  
" what did she say?" murmurs went around like wildfire seizing a dry timberland. " hey Harry." Ron nudged his best friend but nothing happened. " hey! come on!" Ron shook him slightly and Harry blinked from his reverie.  
  
" w-what?" Harry stammered. " are you ok?" Ron asked him. " yeah, I'm fine." Harry told him with a far-away voice. ' she will also die.just like everyone that wanted to protect me. She will die, just like Sirius.'  
  
A/N: So.how was it? please review!!!!!!! 


	8. A silent plea

A/N: Hi guys!!!! Wassup?! I'm exhausted from all of the work that I've been into.gosh I hope I can cope up with all of the school works that I've been into. I hope you like this chapter. There are some revelations about Harle while Kid and a rest of the Chrono team except Harle and Razzly make a temporary exit. I hope you review!!!!  
  
To Blueknight, thanks for being there all the way..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there was a knock on the door. " who's that?" a muffled voice asked. " it's me." Someone said. " come in." the muffled voice said. the door opened and Harry came inside. " what do you want?" someone asked him. " I need-I want to talk to you, Harle." Harry said. the curled body on the bed straightened and sat up.  
  
Harry closed the door in order to have some privacy. " is there something I can do for you?" Harle asked him with a sad voice. " I see you've decided to study at Hogwarts." Harry started and walked towards her bed. " I can make my own decisions, Harry. all you have to do is live with it." Harle told him. she rested her body against the headboard. Harry sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
" why would you do that? Please Harle-I can't take the fact that you would want to die protecting me just because it was a mission of your father." Harry sighed. " it's not merely a mission to him, Harry. it's his passion." Harle corrected him. there was silence inside the room.  
  
" look Harle, don't do this to me. One more death and I'll crack up. I can perfectly take care of myself-" Harry said but Harle cut him off. " Not when you're vulnerable to Voldemort." Harle snapped at him. Harry's knuckled turned white and he went rigid. " I'm quite capable of protecting myself, thank you." Harry said with a dignified voice. He was about to leave the room when Harle spoke.  
  
" I know how it feels to be tainted Harry. you can't help yourself if you keep on ignoring the fact that you really are tainted. I know you don't want this Harry but let me do it. make me feel that even a tainted person can do something good to others."  
  
Harry sat there frozen while starring at her poker face. He was quite surprised that Harle did not show any emotion even though she's saying something that can struck any human heart awake from their dreams and make them face reality.  
  
" I grew up to become evil Harry. almost all of the people I encounter regard me as one. A human being can be so judgmental. They don't see what's within." Harle said. she looked away from him and stared at the window.  
  
" Harle-" Harry murmured but he chose to keep quiet and listen. " you don't know how it feels to be branded as the seed of darkness, the spawn of evil. I grew up thinking that I was because people brought me up that way. They could care less about me but not about my mission. Everything is mission to me." Harle continued.  
  
" the very moment my mom was killed, my fate was destined. A wave of wrath caused me my awful destiny. Do you want to know what my fate was?" Harle asked him. her voice was monotone. Harry was speechless. Harle stared at him.  
  
" my fate was to put an end to mankind. My mother was a part demi-human, a part dragon to be exact. When she was killed, the rest of my kind, the dragons, decided to put an end to man's cruelty. That's how I disappeared from this earth. I became the Dragon Daughter, the instrument they need to carry out their plans to wash out mankind from the face of the earth. I was the Dark Moon Dragon or the Lunar Dragon, after my mother's sole title. I was raised to hate mankind. I was taught how to kill one when need arises. I was taught to hate the world so bad that my inner self was shrouded by a dark shadow, making me a mere killing machine, void of emotions." Harle said and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them like a scared kid.  
  
Harry went closer to her and circled his arms around her.  
  
" but fate's grasp on me loosened when I met Serge and the others. My human part kept on screaming at me that I should forget about my duty and live life as a normal person but everytime I looked at Serge and the moon, I was reminded of my destiny. It was my duty to kill Serge and bring Lavos back to life. In the end, I have to fight him and I lost. I was about to die but surprisingly; I was freed from the Bind of Fate. My makers released me when I started crying for my mother's help. I was left to live on my own then on, alone, deserted and deprived of a family that I should have had if not because of my fate." Harle mumbled against her knees and started to sob.  
  
Harry brought her close to him. he could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces seeing his jester crying like a lost child in his arms. " I'm sorry." Harry whispered against her head. " I'm so sorry." he said again while she tremble in his arms.  
  
" you just don't understand a thing." Harle sobbed against his chest. " I'm so sorry, Harle. Make me understand." Harry whispered. With desperation to comfort her he held her face up to look at him and kissed her forehead. Harle closed her eyes at the contact he made but silent tears continued to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Harry was so scared for he did not know how to comfort her. he kissed her eyes, kissing her tears away. He felt like she was a fragile crystal that can shatter any moment in his arms. he kissed her nose, assuring her that he would always be there for her.  
  
Harle opened her eyes and gazed at Harry's handsome face. How silly of her to dream about killing everyone including this man who vowed to remain at her side no matter what happens.  
  
Harry was so drawn to her that he lowered his lips on hers without hesitations. Harle was stunned but was able to recover and respond to his kiss. Tears had stopped from falling and all was left were unspoken feelings.  
  
Harry's world stopped revolving for a moment. if he's to die, he would want it now. he felt fulfillment while having Harle in his arms, returning his kiss, loving him. all those pain that he felt drifted away and what remained was love, an undying love for the woman who wanted to die for him.  
  
When they broke apart, Harle's head was spinning. Everything happened to fast and she's unable to grasp. Harry was staring intently at her, enjoying the twinkle in her eyes. " you go to sleep now ok? you've had a tough day." Harry said and kissed her forehead again. Harle was still speechless when he tucked her to bed. Before he left, he gave her another kiss for her to linger on.  
  
" Harry." Harle called when Harry was about to open the door. " hmm?" Harry murmured and gazed at her. " thank you for the dog and for being here." Harle said. " its nothing Harle. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Harry said. with that, Harle closed her eyes and drifted into an easy sleep. Harry sighed in relief before he went out of her room.  
  
When he climbed to bed, he took Harle's unopened gift with him. when he opened the gift, he was mesmerized at the ornament in front of him. it was a set of silver rings, one of a stag, the other of a dog and the last one was a wolf. There was a fine silver chain too. Harry caressed the three rings one by one and felt them link an invisible part of him inside. after a few moments, he recognized a peculiar object with the gift. It was a black breast plate with ivory trimmings and three diamonds that completed its meaning of elegance. Then there was a note attached and it says:  
  
Harry, Never took the breastplate off. it will protect you from Voldemort. It is  
better than Occlumency, trust me.  
  
Harle  
  
" wow Harle!" Harry whispered in awe. He didn't know what was the plate for but he tried it on and felt very comfortable. " this must cost a fortune!" Harry said while tracing the ivory lines. Harry became so attached to the gift that he slept with the breastplate on. it felt like the plate molded itself to fit every contour of his chest and felt very light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days had passed by so fast that it came as a surprise for Harry that he'll be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts next week. Mrs. Weasley did the shopping for them and Harry got new sets of robes because the old robes he used to wear were a few inches short for him now. Harle got her new robes and books and everybody was expecting she'd be a Gryffindor.  
  
It was Sunday and the Order just finished a meeting. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were to wait inside the tearoom for news.  
  
Charlie came in looking very sad. " Professor Dumbledore wants you to go downstairs." Charlie told them with a solemn voice. Harry looked curiously at him but followed.  
  
When they got downstairs, everybody looked so sad while Kid, Guile Orlha and Glenn were packing up some things. " hey where are you going?" Ron asked while staring at the things they are packing. " we're leaving." Orlha told him.  
  
" what?! But to where?" Hermione asked in disbelief. " we need to go to a mission and it's very important." Guile said. " but why are you leaving so soon?" Ginny asked, teary eyed. " Kid paused from packing. " this is not a place for the Radical Dreamers to unite, Ginny. In order to fulfill this mission, all of the members of the RD must come but we cannot stay here, it's too risky." Kid told her.  
  
" so, Harle and Razzly are leaving too?" Harry asked apprehensively. " Harle and Razzly are staying." Glenn told him. " but do you need to leave? The house is big enough for all of us." Hermione insisted. Kid sighed. " it is a dangerous job to reunite the Radical Dreamers, Hermione. The house might collapse if we try to do it here. there are so many personal conflicts going on within the group and all would be in vain if we do it here." Kid explained.  
  
" but who shall lead you now? I mean, you told us that Serge was the former leader." Fred asked. " Kid shall become the temporary leader since Harle can't leave. If we're able to track down Serge, then we'll bring him in." Guile told them while examining a porcelain wand. Harle and Razzly came in carrying a big trunk.  
  
" here, let me help you." Bill said and helped in carrying the trunk. " do you have that you need?" Professor Dumbledore asked them. " we just need the exact amount of the needed elements and we're off." Kid told him. Harle tossed an old scroll to Kid. " I don't need that but I believe you do. Use it." Harle told her. " the Smithy Spirit, thanks." Kid told her. then to Harry's surprise, Harle started to hand out breastplates just like the one in his possession, the only difference is the color and the gems.  
  
Guile took a white breastplate with black diamonds in it while Glenn took the yellow one with emeralds. Kid took the light blue plate with rubies while Orlha took the red one with sapphires. " I thought you've disposed of the things connected to the war." Kid told her while examining the breastplate. " I know how to inventory my stuff." Harle said in a monotone voice while she spread out a large leather clothe containing small balls of six different colors, red, blue, yellow, green, white and black.  
  
" take all the necessary elements you need. don't worry, I have more." Harle told them. each of them took lots of different colored balls. " are we allowed to use Summons?" Glenn asked her. Harle took a large leather box from the trunk and it revealed shiny balls in different colors with stars on it.  
  
" here, take two of each." Harle told them. " two? Are you sure? Using one could almost wipe out a city off a map!" Orlha reacted. " you better have something up your sleeves." Razzly told them. they hesitantly took four balls, all same colors and placed it in their inventory. Harle gave Kid and some sort of electrical gadget. " since you'll be in Serge's place, you better have this. if you're out of elements, call either Razzly or me and one of us will be there to help." Harle told her.  
  
" are you sure they need all that stuff?" George asked Harle. " The Radical Dreamers have their own way of dealing a mission." Guile told her. Harle handed Kid a new knife while Orlha a pair of stone gloves. She gave Guile a new rod. " she turned to Glenn. " I hope Eilanzer is still in good shape." Harle told him. " never better." Glenn raised his sword. " always remember, retain your low profiles. You might bump into somebody that you don't want to see and you know who it is." Professor Dumbledore.  
  
" once you had a sighting of the weapon, contact me immediately. Remember, do not touch it or let it touch you, got me?" Harle asked them. " hai." They grumbled. " Glenn, are you perfectly aware of your mission?" Professor Lupin asked him sternly. " Certainly! I must deliver this message to the person the message is intended to." Glenn said. " if you need anything else- " Harle said when Orlha interrupted her.  
  
" you do have my brooch?" she asked. Harle rummaged inside the trunk and gave Orlha a sapphire brooch. " thanks." Orlha said. " remember, do not leave all at once. You have different assignments so consider time frame. Scala, you go last. Make sure they're equipped before they leave." Harle said and disappeared with the trunk.  
  
" I just can't believe you're leaving already!" Hermione complained. Kid pulled Harry aside. " Harry, please take care of Harle while we are away." Kid told him. Harry looked curiously at her. " please promise me that you will never let anything happen to her." Kid gripped his arms in urgency. " ok, I promise." Harry winced. Kid sighed in relief. She released him and took out her old knife. " here, take this." Kid told him.  
  
" me? But why?" Harry asked her. " just take it. you might need it in the future." Kid told him and thrust the knife into his hands. " but I don't know where to use this." Harry complained. Kid sighed. " look Harry, it may look useless to you right now but keep it. use it to protect Harlequin in the future. I can feel that you'd need this. do you understand, Harry? " Kid told him. " ok." Harry nodded, getting freaked out by Kid's actions. She then thrust six red balls in his hands.  
  
" use this only when you need it." Kid told him. " what are these?" Harry asked her. " just keep it, Harry. when need arises, just crack the ball open with you're fingers. Remember this Harry, use it only when desperate need arise." Kid said before leaving him dumbfounded in the corner. When he saw Mrs. Weasley approaching, he quickly hid the objects Kid gave him inside his pocket.  
  
" are you alright there, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, noticing his pale face." Yeah, I'm good." Harry told her. he could see Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking pale too. bet that Guile and the others gave them something too. Harry felt himself getting nervous. The familiar pressure sagged on him once again.  
  
" scared?" He heard Charlie asked Kid. " quite but I'll be fine." Kid assured him. " take care of yourself." Charlie said and took her hands. " Charlie, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, right?" Kid told him. " but I can't stand you being away." Charlie told her. " remember to call on me. You know how to reach me, right?" Kid asked him. " yeah." Charlie said sadly. " don't be sad, Charlie. I would not be able to leave and complete this mission." Kid said and held his chin. " ok." Charlie told her.  
  
Harry sighed. He could not believe such parting. What could have been so urgent that made Kid and the others leave?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harle paced slowly inside her room. There are some things that you can't quite say to your subordinates. Harle has a gut feeling who the traitor is but she's afraid to say it, especially to Glenn. The burden was sagging on her like she's carrying the whole world.  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
" come in." Harle said. Professor Lupin came in.  
  
" Glenn already left." Professor Lupin told her. Harle sighed. " is there any problem?" Professor Lupin asked her. " I was just thinking over some things." Harle told him. " like what?" Professor Lupin asked. Harle sighed again. " did Professor Dumbledore tell you what was the name of the weapon?" Harle asked him. " nope. He says that he is not pretty sure about it and he doesn't want to give away wrong information." Professor Lupin told her.  
  
Harle looked away. " the weapon is a sword." Harle told him. " a sword? Why would Voldemort wanted to wield a sword to kill Harry?" Professor Lupin asked, getting confused. " Professor Dumbledore only knew it common name. It is referred as The Grand Lion sword but we call it the Masamune." Harle told him. " so?" Lupin asked her.  
  
" It was an accursed sword once owned by Serge's predecessor, Chrono. 20 years later, the evil taint on it resurfaced and the weapon became untouchable for it possesses anyone who touches it until it finds its true master. Glenn's father, Garai died by its blade. It was then hidden in the gate of the Dead Sea." Harle paused and sighed.  
  
" then?" Professor Lupin prompted. " a few years later, Glenn's older brother, Dario and his best friend, Karsh decided to look for the sword as a present for Master Viper's daughter, Riddle, Dario's fiancée. They found it but Dario touched it and got possessed. Karsh killed him even if it's against his will though Dario did not die. he just lost his memory." Harle said.  
  
" wait, are you trying to tell me that this Karsh-" Professor Lupin started but Harle interrupted him. " no, you got it wrong. It's the other way around." Harle told him. " you mean-" Professor Lupin gasped. " it was just an assumption that's why I kept quiet. I don't want to say anything unproved. But once the sword touches you, it leaves a mark on your soul, a mark of eternal yearning for it, to have and conquer it, to kill people using it." Harle told him.  
  
" oh God! So where is this Dario?" Professor Lupin asked. " I don't know. I haven't gathered as much information needed when I was still at El Nido." Harle told him. " you better tell this to Dumbledore." Professor Lupin told her. " no! I told you I did not want to say anything without proving it. and besides, I don't want to hurt Glenn's feelings." Harle told him. Professor Lupin sighed and stared at his hands. " but when?" he asked.  
  
" in just time, Remus." Harle told him.  
  
Professor Lupin stood up. " ok, if that's what you want but better tell him soon. I gotta go." He told her. " ok." Harle said. " I need to fix some things, you know." Professor Lupin winked at her. " I know and good luck." She told him.  
  
" thanks." Professor Lupin said and went out of her room.  
  
Harle was left still looking confused inside her room. She paced back and forth until she went to her drawer and took a pack of cards. She shuffled it for a couple of times and examined its condition. She took an Ace of Spades and threw it against the wall. It embedded itself on the wall like it's a sharp thing. Harle sighed. " it's time for me to use this again." She murmured. She closed her eyes and remembered the dream she had, the one with the Evil Harlequin killing Harry.  
  
" but not on them. I shall use this to cut his throat." She said and hid the cards again.  
  
A/N: hi!!!! How was it? Corny? I don't know.you'd be the judge. A lot of new names were mentioned again. Let me explain them to you. some appeared in the previous chapters that I forgot to explain. ^_^  
  
Lunar Dragon a dragon god who has the power of the  
moon.  
Lavos a creature that came from a meteorite that wanted to  
created havoc on El Nido. The key to finding it is a Frozen  
Flame. He capture Kid's alter ego, Scala and was trapped  
with her on an unknown dimension. He is the reason why  
there are two worlds, the Home world and the Another world.  
he is the main villain in the game of Crono Cross for  
everything bad started from him.  
Radical Dreamers a band of dangerous thieves that Kid  
became a member of. In this story, they are composed of  
Serge and the others, out to destroy Lavos.  
Smithy Spirit a scroll containing a black smith's spirit  
that can fix your weapons anytime, anywhere.  
Breastplates they are actually from the six elemental  
dragons and they are element blocking armor where yellow is  
against green, red to blue and black to white and vice  
versa.  
Elements colored balls as big as marbles that contain  
elemental magic.  
Summons elemental creatures that can be summoned by a  
skilled magician (e.g. Serge). Warning: very hazardous to  
use!  
Eilanzer Dario's sword that passed down to Glenn  
Masamune known as the Grand Lion sword and owned by  
Chrono then passed down to the rightful owner, Serge. It is  
an accursed sword, full of evil that can possess anyone who  
touches it. There are three spirits inside the sword,  
Scala's soul as a kid, Chrono's soul as a kid and Grenn's  
(Glenn?) soul as a kid. They guard the Masamune.  
Chrono Late king of El Nido and ancestor of Serge. He  
is the husband of Scala (huh?) but he's not connected to  
Kid.  
Garai father of Dario and Glenn, he is first person ever  
killed by the blade of the Evil Masamune.  
Dario brother of Glenn and the 2nd person possessed by the  
Masamune.  
Karsh Dario's best friend and rival. He believed he killed  
Dario in order to save him from the accursed sword.  
El Nido Serge's country.  
Master Viper ruler of El Nido, boss of Lynx and  
Harlequin.  
Luccia a scientist who likes to experiment of  
organisms. She works for Viper.  
Four Devas means " the four Generals" including Karsh and  
Glenn.  
Serge the main protagonist in Chrono Cross. He is very  
quiet. He nearly died when he was still young because he  
received a bite from the panther Lynx. He made contact with  
the Frozen Flame that made him became the Son of Man,  
predecessor of Chrono. He is the rightful owner of the  
Masamune and needs to save the world from the Dragons, a  
super computer named Fate and Lavos.  
Dead Sea a mysterious part of El Nido which was shrouded  
by black cloud. it holds the key to unraveling the secret  
of Fate.  
Riddle lady of the Viper Manor, daughter of Master  
Viper and fiancée of Dario.  
Viper Manor house of Master Viper and an army base for his  
troops.  
  
P.S: whew!!!!!! Gosh!!!! I'm really, really sorry for making this hard for you but please bear with me. I love you all!!!!!!!! please review!!!!!!!!. 


	9. Complicating the complicated!

A/N: wazzup guys?! Let' move on with the story. Kid and the others are not completely out of the picture. you see, I have better use of them in the future. Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the usual.(Darn!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" have you packed everything you needed?" Mrs. Weasley ranted. " yes, mom." Ron told her. " Harry, are you sure you have everything there?" Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. " yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her. " what about you, Harlequin? Are you all set?" she fussed over the silent girl. Harlequin was caught off guard. She snapped from her reverie and looked at Mrs. Weasley. " well?" the older woman asked. " yes. I'm ready." Harle said. Harry just stared at her with a smile. Everything changed ever since Kid and the others left. Harle became more approachable but often caught staring into space.  
  
" how are we suppose to get out of here?" Ron asked his father. " did the Ministry offered cars?" Ginny asked him. Mr. Weasley turned red and stared at is wife. " I've taken care of it." Harle suddenly said. " but how are we going to get out of this house without anyone noticing?" Hermione asked her. " I've fixed that one too." Harle told her. Hermione a still looked unimpressed.  
  
" ok, here's the plan. there is a van waiting outside for us. you must go through the door of cleaning equipment and then you'll appear in an empty house. go outside and proceed to the van. Tonks and Kingsley are there waiting for you." Professor Lupin told them. Harry discovered that his trunk was gone and so was Ron.  
  
" where are my things?" Ginny asked. " already in the van, Ginny." Bill assured her. " Charlie, you go in first with Hermione and Ginny." Mrs. Weasley told him. Charlie nodded and led the two girls out of the kitchen. They waited for five minutes and Ron was off with Mrs. Weasley and Bill.  
  
" ok Harry, we're off." Mr. Weasley said and led Harry upstairs. " good luck Harrypoo!" Razzly squealed. She was the one appointed to guard the house. Harry was accompanied by Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley through the small door. Harry took one last glance at the familiar staircase before he went through the door.  
  
It felt like your body is going through a jelly-like space. Harry closed his eyes to prevent from getting sick. He was pale-faced when they stepped out into an empty, dirty house. " here we are!" Mr. Weasley wiped a sweat off his forehead.  
  
" what was that all about?" Harry asked. " It was the Jell-O transpo. The safest way to teleport." Professor Lupin. Harry stared at the friend of his father and was surprised that he was not in his usual shabby clothes. Though his clothes were not basically new, al least it was clean and not shabby.  
  
" ok, off we go." Professor Lupin said and then when out of the house. Harry immediately spotted Tonks waiting outside a dark green van. " in here, Harry!" Tonks called. They hurried inside and soon, Harry joined Hermione and the others inside. " where's Harle?" Harry asked. " here we go again." Ron yawned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" remember what we've planned Razzly." Harle said in a monotone voice. ' sure, Harle. No one shall ever wonder." Razzly told her. " continue doing the experiments. We need something for back-up." Harle told her. she got up and stared at the door. " the war has started, right?" Razzly asked her with hesitation. " the war did not stop, Razzly. It's a part of our lives now." Harle told her and vanished into thin air.  
  
" may the dragon guide you always, Harlequin." Razzly whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" where is she?" Hermione complained. Before can Harry speak, Harle appeared in the driver's seat. " We're off?" Bill asked. " yes." Harle said and revived the engine of the van.  
  
*  
  
the journey was awfully quite except for Pig's racket in his cage because Ron did not want to let him out. " will you shut that ruddy owl, Ron?" Hermione protested. " what is it now to you, Herm?" Ron challenged her. Harry was quiet and was staring at Harle's face reflected on the mirror. He did not know that she could drive.  
  
" I hope you'd be in Gryffindor." Mrs. Weasley said. " I doubt it. " Mad- eye Moody said. Harry turned to look at him. " Why would you say such a thing like that?" Ron demanded. Harlequin and Professor Lupin kept quiet. " She's going to be a Slytherin." Kingsley Shacklebolt said. " she's not!" Harry blurted out. Everybody's eyes were on him.  
  
" don't be blind, Harry-boy. Just look at her, she's down-right a Slytherin." Mad-eye told him. Harry was fuming mad. ' How dare he call her a Slytherin!' Harry thought. " what can you say about this, Dad?" Ginny turned to Mr. Weasley.  
  
" I don't know, Ginny. Only the sorting hat can tell." Mr. Weasley said while eyeing Harle through the mirror. Her face looked pale and her eyes seem seemed clouded with doubts. " are you ok?" Professor Lupin tapped her shoulders. Harle ignored him. She was lost in her thoughts.  
  
*  
  
they were silent for the rest of the ride. Hermione was annoyed thought because in the middle of her nice nap, Harle turned the stereo's volume to the blast. They arrived at the train station half an hour earlier. " ok, kids, hop off." Mr. Weasley told them. They started unloading their things and Harle gave the car keys to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Once out of sunshine, Harry noticed Harle's pale figure. He went to her and held her arm.  
  
" are you ok?" Harry asked. " yeah I'm fine." Harle suppressed a smile. " you look pale." He said in a concerned voice while tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. " I'll be fine. I'm a little nervous but well, it's my first time." Harle told him. " don't worry. I know you'll do good." Harry assured her. " thanks." She smiled a little.  
  
" hey love birds! Care to take you things with you to your nest?" Fred yelled. Harry and Harle blushed and took their things with them. they went inside the stationed. They approached the familiar looking plane # 10.  
  
" so where is this platform nine and three-quarters?" Harle asked. " you go past that wall." Ron told her. Harle looked at the wall in disbelief. " here, let Fred and George show you how. Come boys." Mrs. Weasley said. " ok." Fred sighed. He and George jogged towards the wall and went through by the time of contact. " see? It's not that hard." Mrs. Weasley assured her. Harle took a deep breath and brush the stubborn strands of her hair from her face. " ok, I'm ready." She said. " don't worry. I'm right behind you." Harry told her with a smile. Harle took another deep breath and started to run towards the wall. She closed her eyes when she was about three inches away from it.  
  
she did not feel any pain. It felt like passing through the Jell-O transpo but passing through the wall felt much better than passing through the Jell- O. she stared in amazement at the sight before her. lots of teenagers like her go about like lunatics. Some have owl, some have cats. Everything looks so wonderful to her. " hi." Somebody spoke from behind that made her jolt a little. She turned and saw Harry behind her.  
  
" nice view right?" he asked with a smile. " they looked like ants clamoring for food." Harle said. " yeah they are. Come on! let's go find a compartment." Harry told her as he ushered her towards the steaming scarlet train named Hogwarts Express. He assisted Harle up the train and all eyes were on them.  
  
" who's that girl? I thought he was dating Cho Chang." Somebody whispered out loud.  
  
Harry just ignored them and led Harle into an empty compartment. After he placed their trunks in their designated places, Harry placed an arm around her shoulders for everyone to see before ushering her back in the compartment.  
  
" there's so many people staring at us." Harle told Harry. " don't worry. more shall do so when I hear who's your father." Harry told her. they settled inside the compartment. Ron and the others came inside after a few minutes.  
  
" wow, it sounded like a wild fire." Ron said excitedly. " what sounded like wild fire?" Harry asked him. Harle was busy staring at the kids outside being assisted by their parents. " everybody out there is asking us if Harle's your girlfriend." Ginny said. Hermione sat down quietly, still annoyed that her nap was disturbed but Harle earlier.  
  
Then they heard footsteps coming up to their compartment. " is it true that Harry has a new girlfriend?" Neville Longbottom suddenly appeared by the door. " yeah, is it true?" Luna Lovegood piped in. Harle was still oblivious to their surroundings. Neville and Luna eyed Harle and gaped in awe.  
  
" wow, nice catch, Harry." Neville said. " cut it off, Neville. Don't make a scene." Harry told him. " what's her name?" Luna asked excitedly.  
  
" so, got yourself a new girlfriend huh, Potty?" a familiar voice came up. Harry's blood boiled immediately, so as Ron's and Hermione's. " out of my way, Toad-boy!" Draco Malfoy said and shoved Neville away from the doorway. Harry stood up immediately and Harle snapped out of her daydream and stared at the skulking blonde boy by the door.  
  
" what do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, rage creeping up his voice. " so new girlfriend. I hope she's not a riffraff like you." Malfoy said and peered to take a closer look of Harle. " don't ever dare lay a finger on hr Malfoy or I'll kick your buns." Harry told him. his voice was shaking. Malfoy was unable to retort at him. Harry noticed that he was staring intently at Harle who was staring back.  
  
' who's this girl? never thought Potty could hook up a babe like her. what if.?' Malfoy thought while staring at the beautiful face of Harle. " back off her, Malfoy or you'll gonna get it. remember, this compartment in full of DA members. You don't want you ass being beaten up again, don't ya?" Ron suddenly said. " damn right, Ron." Hermione said while taking out her wand.  
  
" no need, Mudblood." Malfoy said and turned his back from Harry. " oh by the way Potty, be careful.we don't want our stinking hero to die this year, right Goyle?" Malfoy said and laughed maliciously. He and his "goons" walked away from the compartment.  
  
" god I'm gonna kill the git!" Harry gritted his teeth. " who's that boy?" Harle raised an eyebrow. " oh that git? He's Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy." Harry said in spite. " A death eater?" Harle said the words again and a cold shiver ran up her spine. " you ok? you turned pale when you said the word Death Eater." Luna told her. Something came to Harry when he heard Luna. ' Sirius' mom took her away from her mother to be trained as a death eater.' Dumbledore said to him once.  
  
" it's nothing.just a bad experience." Harry told them off. " hi! I'm Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor and an apprentice of Harry." Neville introduced himself and blushed. " and I'm Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw. My dad's the editor of Quibler. Do you read Quibler?" Luna asked. " h-hi." Harle murmured. " she's new here." Ginny told them. " I'm Harle." Harle introduced herself. " wow, nice name." Neville said. Harle just nodded. after a few minutes of chatting, Neville and Luna went back to their compartment for the train was about to go.  
  
Mr. Weasley's face appeared by the window. " take care of yourselves now, ok?" he said. " sure dad." Ron told him. " Harle, protect our babies, ok?" Mrs. Weasley added. Everybody except Harle blushed. " mom, we're not babies." Ron complained, his ear turning red.  
  
" You remember how to call for me when danger comes, right?" Harle asked them. " yes, we remember." Tonks piped in. " I'll take care of your car!!!" Kingsley told her. " girl, if you ever become a Slytherin." Mad-eye started. " I told you she's not going to be a Slytherin!" Harry snapped at him. " anyway, if ever my dear, use it to our advantage.you know what I mean, right?" Mad-eye's magical eye started at her intensely. Harle nodded quietly.  
  
" where's Remus?" Harry asked. " Oh he's somewhere." Bill told him. " if you want delights, send us an owl." Fred told them. " and we'll give you more that you expect.just pay us a just price though but for you, you have 10% discount!" George added. Harry laughed. " I'll remember that." he said.  
  
The train started to move. " good luck kids! And Harle, make good choices!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted when the bus began to move. Harle gave them a simple wave. ' Goodbye.I'll remember the one.' Harle mused. 


	10. The complication is out

A/N: I'm here again!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well...I'm not gonna tell you what's the complication here but must have guessed it already...if not, read on ^_^! Things are turning out just right for everybody when...tooot!!!!!! Joke!!!!!!!! Please read on!!!! Please review!!!! Arigatou gozaimashitez!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the usual babble...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" hey, wanna play chess?" Ron asked them. " I'll pass!' Hermione said. " me too!" Ginny chirped in. " I'll play with you." Harry said, wanting to show Harle how to play.  
  
" Harry..." Harle murmured. " hmm?" Harry murmured in reply. " what would you do if I became a Slytherin?" Harle asked him.  
  
" chuggachuggachugaaa...." The train goes on.  
  
" what are you talking about Harle? Of course you will not be a Slytherin." Harry told her, getting annoyed about the subject. " but what if I am?" Harle asked again. " well, it is what you choose that the Sorting Hat obeys. A little free will is all you need." Harry sighed and replied. Harle became silent.  
  
" ok, let's start! I'll play with the black pieces." Ron said while noticing Harry's annoyed face.  
  
" but what if the hat gave me no choice?" Harle asked again, breaking Harry's concentration. He spun around to face her. Anger can be seen on his face.  
  
" do you really want to be a Slytherin, Harle?!" He asked her, raising his voice a little. Harle was shocked to see him like this. she stared back at him angrily then vanished into thin air.  
  
" oh shit!!" Harry cursed. " what did you do? She was just clarifying some things and you bite her head off!" Ron snapped at Harry. Hermione turned to look at Harry. " well, she's making it look that she really want to go to Slytherin!" Harry answered back. " idiot! She's trying to ease her fear that she might be off with the bad kind again!" Hermione suddenly retorted and hurriedly went outside the train to look for Harle. Ginny followed her immediately.  
  
" Harry...you are the one closest to her...you are the only one who at least understand her. this is a crucial stage for her. she's trying to find her way to the right path...what you did now might make her turn off-course." Ron told him calmly. Without warning, Harry stood up and went outside to find her. " ch! See what love can do to you." Ron snorted.  
  
Hermione continued looking for Harle inside the train. She went to every compartment she could see, even if Malfoy is occupying one of those, and asked if Harle was there. She even checked the cleaning compartment but still no Harle was found. She met up with Ginny at the hallway. A couple of students were watching.  
  
" did you see her?" Hermione asked Ginny. " she's nowhere to be found." Ginny panted. Harry suddenly appeared behind her. " did you see her?" Harry asked them. " not yet, no thanks to you." Hermione snapped at him. " damn!" Harry cursed. They continued looking for her.  
  
*  
  
" so, how come you're here?" Harle asked. A black haired boy wearing spectacles looked up at her. " I was able to get out because of the explosion that happened after Lavos died." He told her and pushed his glasses up his nose. The wind was gushing against them as they sit on the roof of the train.  
  
" how did that happened?" Harle asked him. " my dad and I were looking for equipments and we're selling it to get money. When we finished collecting mounds, we decided to go to Opassa Beach to retrieve our boat. When we came near a pink wormhole, everything was sucked up and we got included. We woke up in this world a year ago. Dad used the money that we got and tried to put up a business. It boomed and now he's sending me to wizard school." The boy told her. " so, your first time here?" Harle asked him. " yap..." The boy answered. " what house do you think you'd be in?" Harle asked him.  
  
" I don't know...Hufflepuff, maybe." he answered. " many believed that I'll be a Slytherin." Harle told him. " maybe our mission is one main reason why you should be in Slytherin." The boy told her. Harle stared at his scholarly face. " you think I should be there to play decoy?" Harle asked him. " hey, you're the one good at that one. And besides, don't we believe that we should use what is closest to the enemy." The boy told her.  
  
" I don't know..." Harle groaned and slumped backwards. Her black robes were being played by the wind vigorously. " hey, that boy I saw you with earlier..." the boy started. Harle's face saddened upon remembering what happen earlier.  
  
" is he the one who would heal thy heart from pain caused by a solitary love?" he said poetically. Harle closed her eyes. " is he the one to replace the noble knight's place in your heart?" he asked again. " I hate it when you become so poetic all the sudden." Harle told him. the clear blue sky reigned above them.  
  
" so how's the mission?" the boy asked her. the hard wind kept sweeping their hair. " mission? Oh! I can see that Glenn already reached you. so would you join us?" Harle got up and faced him. " come on! why would you think I'd attend Hogwarts if I refused to join?" the boy asked her. a smile crept in Harle's red lips and held her hand to the boy.  
  
" to a new friendship and to the success of the Order's mission..." Harle said. the boy smiled and took her hand. " to a new, safe world." he said. another alliance was repaired and new allegiance was made...the broken pieces of the feared Radical Dreamers are starting to come together again. If possible, the Radical Dreamers shall rise from the depths of destruction to fight alongside men once more...under the powerful leadership of a new leader, the Dark Spawn, the Lunar Dragon, the jester, Harlequin Black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" where the hell is she?!" Harry demanded when they got back to their compartment. Hours slept by so fast and still no Harle was found.  
  
" it's your fault, you know." Hermione told him. " shut up!" Harry snapped at her. it was already dark and in a few minutes, they will be at the station. " we need to see her before she hops off the train...I need to assure her that she doesn't have to fear going to whatever house she should be in!" Harry insisted. he felt very guilty, saying the things he said to Harle. What if she decided to go home?  
  
The train started to slow down and Ron and Hermione pinned their prefect badges again. Harry was quite relieved that was not given such burden. There was the usual ramble inside the train when the students started to prepare for their departure. Even when the train stopped, Harle is nowhere to be seen.  
  
' damn you Harry!!!!! you are one dead meat!!!!' Harry cursed himself as he and Luna got out of the compartment with Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks.  
  
" FI'ST YEA'S! FI'ST YEA'S!!!!! NEW 'OMERS!!! LINE UP HERE!!!" they heard Hagrid bellowed to the scared looking first years. When Harry was about to take a carriage for him and his friends when he saw Harle lining up with another boy in front of Hagrid. There are a couple of teens same their age with them.  
  
" HARLE!!!" Harry yelled. He was about to ran towards her but their line already disappeared through the forest. " damn!" Harry cursed. " what's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked when she and Ron got to him. " I saw her. she's with Hagrid now." Harry said sadly. " you mean Harle did not go home after all?" Ron asked hopefully. " yes but she's with another boy." Harry said sadly and climbed up the carriage.  
  
" what? What boy?" Ron asked when he got up. " she just talking to another boy when I saw her fell in line." Harry said. " maybe she knew him when she got here." Hermione said. Harry's heart fell upon his stomach.  
  
" I'm glad she did not go home." Ron said. Luna was still looking for Neville so he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got the carriage all for themselves.  
  
" did you remember the day Kid and the others left?" Ron asked them. " yeah?" Harry asked. " Orlha gave me some of those weird blue marbles and her old gloves." Ginny told them. " Glenn gave me some green marbles and a dagger." Ron told them. " Guile gave me yellow ones." Hermione told them. " and they said one common thing." Ron told him. " that we should use it to protect Harle." Harry suddenly said. before they could react, Luna and Neville climbed up to join them. " so I saw Harle with another boy, An acquaintance I guess?" Luna asked him. " I don't know." Harry said, glad that they came just on time.  
  
The ride towards the castle was long and torturous for Harry. he wanted to see Harle again and tell her that everything would be ok, that's he'd be there no matter what.  
  
They arrived at the castle doors with high spirits, excited to see the faces of their teachers that they missed for 2 good months. " look! Snape looked like the same slimeball that he is." They heard Dean Thomas said as they entered the castle door.  
  
' It felt so good to be back!' Harry said. he felt his whole being was complete that moment he stepped inside Hogwarts. They went inside the Great Hall and took their seats. Harry saw Malfoy staring at him and he held his gaze. Malfoy gave with an evil smile and turned away. Harry felt that something is not right in the way he smiled. it looked like he's planning something bad.  
  
He could see Professor Flitwick talking to Professor Sprout while Professor Snape talking to Professor Dumbledore and to their surprise, a familiar face was seated on the chair intended for the teacher of Defense Against Dark Arts, the vibrant-looking Remus J. Lupin. there were a sudden gush of murmurs around the Great Hall, some pointing at his while some are practically looking scared.  
  
" why didn't he tell us that he's coming back?" Hermione asked Harry. " don't look at me! I know nothing about this!" Harry defended himself. " isn't he a werewolf?" Colin Creevey said, looking pale. " no, you don't understand, Colin. He's changed." Harry told him. the ramble died down when the scared-looking first years and new students came inside in a single file.  
  
Harry squinted to look for Harle and he saw her. she was standing by the end of the first years, looking pale and the boy that she was with was at the back. Harry's blood boiled. ' who's that guy?!' his mind demanded.  
  
Malfoy on the other side of the table was busy staring at Harle. ' she's a pretty little thing. And I want her...I wanna see defeat in Harry's eyes when he finds out that I hooked up with his girl.' he thought with an evil grin.  
  
" look! There she is!" Ron pointed. " I know." Harry murmured. The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool in the middle of the hall. Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment. Before she could say anything, the Sorting Hat cleared it's throat (if there is one) and started to sign. It made Harle jolt for a moment.  
  
When the world was still new,  
  
And the magical civilization is still growing.  
The founders of this institution made me  
In pure purpose, that is for Sorting.  
To choose who's who to enter their  
Noble houses with marks of their greatness  
To choose who has the will, nerve,  
Passion and loyalty that will give them success  
Four houses was build  
In honor of the great four  
Four houses that are made in unity  
With a mighty core.  
Together they build this school  
And they fulfilled their dreams  
Together they will teach and train young  
Magicians until they gleam.  
Not one can find a finer friendship  
That of Slytherin and Gryffindor  
Or with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
How can you ask for more?  
But they took kinds of their own  
To teach and mold  
One chose the witty and the other anyone willing is  
called.  
The other took what he thinks are pure  
The other took the gallant, that's for sure.  
But schemes of their own got  
Them all divided  
That even one said his departure was decided.  
This will drifts until  
The breaking dawn of this day,  
It is all in me and on the  
Stool where I lay.  
Now stand firm to what  
The founders had instilled in you  
That the four houses must unite  
When here comes another time of woe.  
I was made by our founders  
To do one special biding,  
That I may sort you into their houses  
Until of such great timing.  
Our world is on the brink  
Of yet another war  
That only you, young people  
Could defend its life so far.  
We must unite in love  
Or we'll be scattered by destiny  
We must unite inside and trust  
In love and in unity.  
Souls from where immortals were  
Afraid of tarrying  
That would helps us  
Win this war and start a new beginning  
Souls that could wreck havoc  
Upon the Middle Earth  
Like wild fire seizing a forest,  
Like fired turning woods into ashes in the hearth.  
Be vigilant,  
Be brave, young people  
So that our beloved Hogwarts would not crumble.  
The second warning was given  
And I hope you got it all within,  
Not let the Sorting begin.  
  
The hat went rigid and the Great Hall erupted with applause. ' another warning...' Harry murmured. ' No one can stop the war now.' Malfoy mused.  
  
Professor McGonagall started calling out names. " Aelton, Avery!" she called and a sandy-hair boy stumbled towards the chair. She droned on and on until she called the last of the first years " Zorriander, Ivan!" she called and the boy became a Slytherin.  
  
Everybody was quiet and was staring at the four teenagers that were left standing. Harry was praying hard that Harle become a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall took another piece of parchment.  
  
' I'm sad but I know where you should be in, Harle. It's not your fault...but still I hope you would understand. We need to use what's the closest to the enemy.' Professor Dumbledore mused while staring at Harle's pale figure. ' Sirius, if you would only see you daughter today...she might go off with the wrong kind.' Lupin thought.  
  
" ok, for students starting on higher year levels..." Professor McGonagall started.  
  
' let's see what's gonna happen with Black's daughter..." Snape thought.  
  
Everybody was silent because Harlequin was first in line. " Black, Harlequin!!" Professor McGonagall called and a wave of murmured passed around the hall.  
  
" Black. You mean her father is the murderer, Sirius Black?" somebody asked. " Harry, you did not tell us that she's Black's daughter! Is she?" Neville asked Harry, looking scared. Harry's heart fell upon his stomach. Malfoy was stunned. Harle walked with her head up high towards the stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.  
  
" for heaven's sake, please..." Both Harry and Malfoy prayed. The spectacled boy just stared at her.  
  
" hmm...this is interesting..." the Sorting Hat murmured. ' why interesting?' Harle asked silently. " it is all written in you head but something contradicts it." the Sorting Hat failed. ' I don't want to go to Slytherin but if that's what fate wants..." Harle replied. " Fate...yes it is fate...maybe this decision could be a great help to you...Fate has a firm grasp on you, you know. you are the hardest one to decided on." The Sorting Hat said.  
  
" come on!!!!!!!" Harry sighed.  
  
' I thought I was all over...I thought Fate doesn't have a grasp on me anymore.' Harle thought, trying to calm herself down. " it is in every part of your being...now, where to put you?" the hat asked. " like what they said, the perfect weapon against your enemy is the one closest to it.' Harle mused. She had already accepted the fact that she is destined to be there...that the Dragons did not release her totally.  
  
" ok, I'll put you in..." there was suspense. " damn it!" Harry cursed. " if he takes another minute, I'll tear him up." Malfoy murmured.  
  
" SLYTHERIN!!!!!!" the Sorting Hat announced and the whole Slytherin table cheered. The rest of the houses were stunned, if not, they moan in frustration.  
  
" damn it!!!!! damn it!!!!" Harry cursed. " Harry, calm down!" Hermione gasped, seeing Harry punching the table. Ron looked at Malfoy sourly. He was grinning ear-to-ear and even welcomed Harle to the table when she got off the stool.  
  
Harle was very pale. She looked like blood ran out in her. she stared longingly at the spectacled boy and he just nodded. Harle took the seat that Malfoy offered to her and started at Harry pleadingly.  
  
" what have I done?!" Harry covered his face in anguish. " Griffin, Clark!" Professor McGonagall continued. A blonde boy put the hat on and became a Hufflepuff. The spectacled boy was next in line.  
  
" here comes the boy she was with earlier." Ron told Harry. he looked at and saw him. " Isengard, Van!" Professor McGonagall called and the spectacled boy stepped up. it took a few minutes before the Sorting Hat can decide.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!"  
  
there was an uproar especially from the girls. Harry lost his appetite. The last girl, Hannah Malcolm became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to say his annual start of the school year speech. Everybody was looking at him except for Harle who was off to another space and time.  
  
" This year is marked to be a new beginning...Hogwarts is starting to accept students for higher levels and we're going to be with another old friend..." he said.  
  
' damn you, FATE. I thought you've let me go! Damn you!' Harle's mind was in turmoil.  
  
" I am glad to announce that because of a Major breakthrough in potion- making, we have our dear Professor Remus J. Lupin back!" Professor Dumbledore announced. Professor Lupin stood up and bowed to the crowd. As usual, only the Gryffindors are the ones excited to see him again.  
  
' I thought I was not the arbiter...why? I thought you freed me? Do I need to live all my life in the shadows? I thought you and the dragons decided to give me my freedom, my own free will?' Harle continued to muse.  
  
" because of a potion named Anti-morphology potion, our beloved Professor Lupin is cured. It has been tested and his transformation was absent for this past two months. So I believe there is no need for you to live in fear." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
" ch! maybe he'll changed in the middle of the night and grab us all while we're sleeping." Malfoy snorted. Some of the Slytherins chuckled.  
  
" I hate you Malfoy. Look at his dog face, grinning like a mad dog..." Ron snorted. " and for this year, we will have our first ever Student-Teacher Talent Show to be held this November. You should prepare for this." Professor Dumbledore said. there was a hush throughout the hall.  
  
' If Serge was here, I would be free. If he was here...' Harle thought, wishing that Kid were with her right now.  
  
" every house must produce two talent to show to us all. inter-house talent shows are accepted." The old professor said.  
  
' is this why they made Sprigg my care-taker? I thought I was a dragon. I thought I have the power to choose what I want.' Harle told herself.  
  
" but behind all of this, is one goal..." Professor Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry. " that goal is to unite the houses together to fight the gloom that Voldemort is about to unleash." He said Harle looked up at him for the first time while a wave of murmurs swept through the hall. " it is true. We should be bound by love, not scattered by destiny. Be vigilant, my students, for Hogwarts shall fight to the death once darkness tried to conquer us." the old man paused and sighed.  
  
' I am going to be a decoy. That's what I'm suppose to be all my life.' Harle concluded in her mind.  
  
" how could he look so calm?" Harry asked Hermione while looking at Professor Dumbledore. " Harry, Dumbledore has his own ways that we cannot understand. Maybe Harle became a Slytherin for a reason." Hermione told him. " that is not a legible reason!" Harry snapped at her. his chest heaved against the breastplate that Harle gave him as a gift. He had worn it since his birthday.  
  
" so, I may say, tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore said the everyone started to enjoy the feast.  
  
A/N: so long!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it. I know that the poem was crap but please bear with me. I'm not that good in forced-topic poems you know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Room of the DRagon Knights

A/N: Things are getting rougher for our couple...now that they are separated by FATE, What would Harry do to be able to be with Harle in spite of the hindrances between them? I don't know...how about READ ON!!!!!! hehe....PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Food suddenly appeared on their table but Harle did not touch a bit.  
  
"I know we started out bad but it can't hurt you to eat some." She heard Malfoy said. Harle just stared at her plate. "oh Draco, if she doesn't want to eat, then let her be! It's not our loss." Pansy Parkinson said. Both Draco and Harle cast a deadly stare at her that made her stop. "come on...it's not poisoned." Malfoy insisted while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harle sighed and took a piece of bread then ate it.  
  
' so that is the reason behind her gorgeous body. I wonder why Pansy haven't thought about that.' Malfoy thought as he stared at Harle, slowing attacking her bread.  
  
"look at her! she's suffering! She shouldn't be there!" Harry suppressed a cry. "a forbidden love is about to blossom upon the midst of a war." They heard someone said. Harry looked up and saw Van Isengard smiling at him. he was seated next to Ron who was in front of him. "I'm excited to know if she's willing to take such risk." He added.  
  
"what do you know about us?" Harry snapped at him. Ron choked and Hermione's eyes grew large. "don't be rude Harry!!" Hermione hissed. "I'm sorry. he's not feeling that good tonight." Hermione apologized to Van. "y- yeah..." Ron wheezed after struggling to clear his air passage. "I'm ok. I perfectly understand why Harry's acting like that. I am One of those people that Harle knew." He said and winked at them. Harry snapped into reality when he saw him wink.  
  
' one of those people that Harle knew? You mean...' Harry though while staring at Van. "but—"Harry protested but Van eyed him meaningfully showing him that they're in a public place.  
  
"aherm. Ok, what are you talking about a forbidden love?" Ron broke the silence. "Come on, I know and you know that a Gryffindor-Slytherin pairing is impossible, like pairing a Vampire to a Lycan. It'll be like against all odds kind of thing. I want to know how long is she gonna fight for Harry for I know that Harry will fight for her to death." The spectacled boy sighed.  
  
"Lycan?" Ron raised a brow. "another name for a werewolf, Ron." Hermione told him. "its hopeless." Harry groaned. "I'm not putting you down Harry but your right. And besides, look at Malfoy now, he's stuck to her like glue." Ron told him. Harry suddenly jolted up. "ah! So that's one reason why you should not give up the fight." Van told him.  
  
"how long have you known Harle?" Hermione asked. "well, long enough that I can say she's a good woman with strong principles. She's a great leader once she finds her loyal subordinates. She's also a very reliable asset to the team, being good in what she does." He emphasized the last line to let them know that he's talking about Harle's powers.  
  
"so basically, no one but Razzly knew her deeper." Ginny butt in. "well, I don't know what's the thing between Razz and Harle but I know that Harle's real best friend in an alien." Van told them. Harry turned around to take a look on his beloved's face. She was eating a bunch of grapes silently, not even looking at Malfoy who was obviously trying to get her attention by boasting about how rich he was.  
  
"I feel sorry for her." Harry groaned. "don't worry. she's an expert being a wallflower." Van told him. "that's not a good situation for a girl." Ron told him. "but Harle mastered the skill." He replied. "back to the topic. You mean A-L-I-E-N.?" Hermione asked again. "yap. His name is Starky, the star child. He's barely taller than the Creevey brothers but when he's in full power, he's as tall as this school." Van said. "how come he became Harle's best friend?" Hermione asked. "Harle's not good with communicating with humans. Serge told me once that she's more comfortable being with the demi-humans and monsters." Van told them.  
  
"ok let's not talk about that here." Harry reminded them. "could Dumbledore transfer her to Gryffindor? I mean, he's the Headmaster." Harry sighed. "you are downright crazy, Harry. He can't do that. you know that no one can change the decision of the Sorting Hat." Ron told him. "its FATE." Van uttered.  
  
"I've heard that one before..." Harry muttered. "Having Harle over there is using one tactic in a war." Van whispered to them. "war? You mean Harle is there because of the war because of me?" Harry asked in apprehension. " most of us believed that the best weapon against the enemy is the one closest to it ." Van said. "so Harle shall play decoy." Hermione said. " yap." Van agreed.  
  
"but that's dangerous!" Harry whispered in outrage. "calm down, Harry. She made this decision so it means she can handle it." Van told him. "but its still dangerous!" Harry insisted. a lot of Gryffindors were already staring at him. "Harry, will you come down! One more outraged whispered and a teacher will sure come down to us." Hermione threatened him. Harry took a deep breath and recovered his composure.  
  
"I'm telling you, she can take care of herself. She's not a baby anymore. I'll bet that's what she'll tell you when you keep erupting like this in front of her." Van assured him. he took a bit bite off his pudding and stared at Harry while eating. Harry sighed and started his own. Lots of turmoil is going on inside his head. Apart from Harle being a Slytherin, he has to take care of Malfoy who obviously have his eyes set for his girlfriend.  
  
He ate while watching Harle getting bored will Malfoy's rattle. ' why don't you just punch him in the face to shut him up?' Harle thought while taking a bite off his chicken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"what do you think would happened to Black's daughter?" Professor Sprout asked Professor Lupin. Remus pitied Harle at the moment. "I don't know, Helen" Professor Lupin answered.  
  
"they should be separated to the rest of their batch-mates." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"but why is that so?" Professor McGonagall. "because, both possess valuable things in them that some other kids might like to explore." Professor Dumbledore told them. "so what do you suggest?" Professor Snape asked the headmaster. "they should use the Rooms of the Dragon Knights." Professor Dumbledore told them. the two House heads were dumbstruck.  
  
"and beside, Harle and Van are not from here. they may have their special likings, if you know what I mean." Professor Dumbledore winked at the two of them while staring at Harle lazily drinking from her goblet.  
  
"you mean..." Professor McGonagall prompted. "that one of them might play games with the other students that might put their lives in danger." Professor Snape answered her question. "tell me their passwords when you're done." Professor Dumbledore said and cleared his throat.  
  
The food started to disappear and Harle took in a nice deep breath before starting her life as an official Slytherin. "I'll that all of you are tired to you can now go to bad. The Prefects will show you to your dormitories." Professor Dumbledore told them. Ron, Hermione and Malfoy with the rest of the prefects stood up to guide the students.  
  
"come on, Harlequin. I'll show you to your dorm." Malfoy lend a hand. Harle started at it indifferently and stood up without taking it. "just a pop trivia, Malfoy. I don't know you so stop calling me Harlequin." Harle told him. Malfoy felt a little twinge in his heart but he waved it off. sure, the girl was just trying to be hard-to-get.  
  
"sure thing. Come on, let's go." Malfoy shrugged and smile genuinely. Harle resisted the urge to scoff. "Ms. Black." Somebody called her. Harle turned around and saw a tall man with greasy black hair and long crooked nose wearing black robes.  
  
"I am Professor Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin house and your Potions teacher." He extended a hand and Harle took it. she could see that the man was trying to be nice to her but outmost loathing was visible in his dark eyes. "I'm pleased to meet you, Sir." Harle said. the have met once, during a meeting of the Order but they have to put up a show that they do not know each other to avoid curious heads.  
  
Professor Snape sensed that the Slytherin line was not moving because Draco Malfoy is still staring at Harle. "I'll take it from here, Mr. Malfoy. You lead the rest to the common rooms." Professor Snape told him. Malfoy obeyed in spite of the grudge he's feeling for not being able to be with Harle.  
  
One by one, the students started to disappear from the Great Hall. One of those last persons was Harry, who was trying to catch her eye. Harle gave him a small sad smile and a wave before she turned to Professor Snape. She also saw that Van was held off by Professor McGonagall, who is the House head of Gryffindor.  
  
"why am I last, Professor?" Harle asked him. "the Headmaster wants you and your friend to be in separate quarters from the rest of the house." he said.  
  
"WHAT?" Harle asked with a surprised expression.  
  
"REALLY?!" Van asked with glee. "yes you will be." Professor McGonagall sighed. They walked up to Professor Snape and Harle.  
  
"did you hear that, ma belle? We'll have our own quarters!" Van said excitedly. "but why?" Harle asked Professor McGonagall. "Because the Headmaster thinks that it would be very dangerous for the other students to mess up with your belongings. You know what I mean." Professor McGonagall told them. they went out of the Great Hall and up the staircase.  
  
"but, don't you think the students would feel a little jealous of us that we got to have our own quarters?" Harle asked. "who cares?" Van said. " we'll take care of that. we'll announce to the student body that the two of you are special students who have official business with Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall.  
  
"and besides my lady, the Headmaster doesn't want you to fully blend in with the crowd that you're suppose to be with. It might have some negative effect on your behavior." Professor Snape said in a monotone voice. "you mean he's scared that I might kill somebody?" Harle paused from walking.  
  
"I'm afraid yes, my lady." Professor McGonagall replied sadly. Harle was silent for the rest of the trip towards their very own private quarters. The two teachers were explaining to them the house rules but she's off to a different plane once more.  
  
"here we are." Professor McGonagall's voice rang inside her head. They stopped in front of two identical portraits of a dragon. "This room will be your quarters for the rest of your Hogwarts life." Professor McGonagall said. "Welcome to the Rooms of the Dragon Knights." Professor Snape growled. "um, how are we suppose to get in?" Van asked. "you'll use different doors. Mr. Isengard, you use the right portrait. Ms. Black, you use the left one. You must think of a password for each portrait. Only you, your House head and the Headmaster will know your passwords." Professor Snape explained.  
  
"come on, think of a password now and whisper it to us once you're done." Professor McGonagall told them. Harle closed her eyes and thought about the Opassa Beach where they used to teleport from the Home World to the Another World and vice versa. She turned to Professor Snape and whispered to him," Angelus Errare."  
  
Professor Snape nodded and the left portrait swung open. "how about you, Mr. Isengard?" Professor McGonagall asked him. Van sighed and whispered " Prometheus' lock." The woman nodded and the right portrait swung open. " ok, get inside." Professor Snape said and they entered the Room of the Dragon Knights.  
  
*  
  
Everything inside the room was neat and new. Harle was mesmerized by the fact that she would be staying here when...  
  
"Alright! Talk about VIP treatment!" Van whooped.  
  
"hey! how come you're here?!" Harle protested. "yeah! What's the use of the portraits if we're still in one place?" Van asked Professor Snape.  
  
"it's for security purposes, boy. And watch your tone. "Professor Snape snapped at him. there are two short staircases that lead to two doors. " ok, the room at the right side or the Room of the White Dragon Knight will be your room, Mr. Isengard while the room at the left side or the Room of the Black Dragon Knight will be yours, Ms. Black." Professor McGonagall said. Harle snorted at the fact that she's staying in the room for the dark knight.  
  
"now, your rooms are connected to your house dormitories. There is a wooden door with your house crests would be your access door to your house dormitories. You must think of another one-word password in order to open that door. You must state your chosen password in front of that particular door and you are free to walk inside your house common rooms. And please, change passwords frequently." Professor Snape droned on. "wow to tight." Van sighed. "ok, tell us your passwords." Professor McGonagall told them. Harle sighed and whispered a name to Professor Snape and so as Van.  
  
"now, you go to sleep. Your things are inside your rooms. Just remember that start of the school is on Monday, which is the next day after tomorrow. So I want to suggest that you go down to your common rooms tomorrow and get acquainted with the rest of the people around you and prepare your things for the start of the school." Professor McGonagall told them.  
  
"just one more question." Van said. "what is it, Mr. Isengard?" Professor Snape asked. "are you two going to be our teachers?" he asked. "we'll see." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
the two teachers turned their backs against them but paused.  
  
"and one last reminder, kids." Professor McGonagall said. "yes, Professor?" Harle asked. "keep our business unknown to the public. I know that everybody knows about Voldemort but the Order is still working in the shadows." Professor Snape said before the two of them went out of the room.  
  
Harle and Van slumped against the comfy sofas and sighed deeply.  
  
"it feels like we're back in time." Harle murmured with eyes closed. " yeah, the times when war is at large..." Van added.  
  
"come on, let's go to sleep." Harle told him. "nice idea." Van agreed. " oh! one thing." Harle paused. She was halfway up the stairs. "yeah?" Van yawned. "no surprise visits inside my room. Learn how to knock." Harle told him. Van laughed out loud. "sure thing!" He chuckled and watched Harle enter her room.  
  
"this is going to be so much fun!" He murmured before entering his own premises.  
  
A/N: so? How about it? please tell me what you think about it! please! 


	12. What about us?

A/N: things were a little difficult for our young couple. Will they surpass the hindrances that fate had lain down before them? Please review!!!!!  
  
The cold morning wind swept passed Harry as he stood by his window. The sky is dark and the air smelled of earth. Everything to him now is so sad since Harle went off to Slytherin as a decoy.  
  
' She shouldn't be there.' Harry said inwardly and sighed. "She shouldn't suffer just because of me." He whispered. A silent breeze washed over him. "H...Harry, what the hell are you doing there...?" Ron asked with a yawn. " I'm alright, Ron. Just go back to sleep." Harry said. ' She shouldn't be there. I will never let Malfoy have his filthy fingers on her, ever.' Harry added in his mind, determined to fight for his love for Harle.  
  
Harle, in her robe, was up early that day to linger inside their common room. Vann is peacefully sleeping at his room at that time. She took a seat in front of the empty fireplace and placed her chin on her hands. The fire must have gone off in the middle of the night. With a snap of her fingers, the Birchwood flamed anew. For a few seconds she was just staring at the fire, listening to its cackling sound. There are so many things inside her head and she doesn't even know where to start.  
  
"How I wish Serge was here. He would know what to do." Harle whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wow, isn't the Princess quite early for today?" somebody spoke behind her. Harle did not move but she knows who was behind her. "You know, you're not a Royalty so do not, ever, expect that everybody would bow to you." she continued.  
  
"Did you hear me, ever since I saw your puny face, that I want you to bow before me? I believe I did not. It would be your decision if you would do such a thing but I wouldn't mind. And besides, a Royalty is never obliged to give special attention to those craving for it, Pansy." Harle said with a sly smile. She continued to stare at the fire, completely ignoring Pansy's presence.  
  
"You know what? I don't like you. I don't like the way you caught Draco's attention." Pansy said coming in front of her with her hands on her hips, staring daggers at Harle. She sighed and shook her head. She looked up and gave Pansy a sly smile. "Who told you to like me? And to tell you honestly, I don't really care if Malfoy dumped you because of me. I think he made the right decision." Harle said sarcastically. Pansy's face turned red and raised her hand to slap Harle in the face but she was quick enough to hold off her arm before it hit her. Harle gripped Pansy's hand a little harder and yanked her towards her until they are face to face. "Bit rich of you to think that you could hurt me, don't ya?" Harle said menacingly at Pansy who was evidently getting scared. Harle's steely blue eyes seem to bore into her soul and tear it to shreds. It was clear that death could be seen in her eyes. " Well pop quiz, missy. I'm not one of those people you think would lick your boots. You mess with me, be ready for I'll let you feel hell." Harle whispered to her face and yanked her away from her like rag doll.  
  
Pansy was so shocked to feel how powerful Harle is. The raven-haired girl gave a sly smile and flipped her hair off her shoulders.  
  
"Watch out, Parkinson. You may find yourself feeding off my palm one of these days. You would hate for that to happen, right? Good morning." Harle said then went up to the dorm to get to her room. A maniacal chuckle was heard as she disappeared. Pansy was left in front of the burnt out fireplace, feeling the chill up her spine. Somehow in the back of her head, she regrets that she came across Harlequin Black.  
  
"Let's go down Harry. I'm starving." Ron told Harry when they finished dressing up. Harry was not in the mood today and he believes that he will always be in a bad mood because he can't deny the fact that his beloved Harle is on the enemy's side.  
  
"Harry, don't worry about her. She will be ok." Hermione told him. Harry sighed. "I can't stand the fact that she's a Slytherin." Harry murmured. " Harry, Harlequin would not be too happy if she knew how you're acting." Someone spoke. They turned around and saw Vann approaching them. "Good morning Vann. Who's your first night here?" Hermione asked with a smile. The handsome boy smiled. "It was wonderful. It was like my whole body is accustomed to this place even before I'm supposed to be here." Vann told them. "I did not see you in the dormitory. Where are you staying?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Professor McGonagall told me that I'm not supposed to mix with other students because I might do something on you. Freaky, isn't it? I'll be staying at the Room for the Dragon Knights." Vann told them. " That's not fair!" Ron protested. "Why would you do something to us?" Hermione added. "Hey, I did not propose it. And besides, you know that I'm not from here. I could have other likings, if you know what I mean." Vann told them.  
  
"So if you're separated from us, that means..." Harry murmured. "She's perfectly safe from him if you're worried about sleeping time. "Vann said with a smile. "You mean Harle's not staying with the Slytherins too?" Harry asked in disbelief. "If someone needs a quarantine, that would be Harle. I know that she sometimes cannot contain her anger and the teachers are afraid she might take on the house if it's not sated. Better be far from danger than having it lurking at your very wall." Vann said in a whisper.  
  
"She's not that bad! Why are you trying to tell us that she's a horrible person?" Harry asked angrily as they went out to the portrait. "Oh come on Harry! You're actually trying to convince yourself that Harlequin is an angel?" Hermione asked irritably. That was a toe out of the line. Harry walked with haste and left the three of them behind.  
  
"Lesson learned Hermione?" Ron asked as he stared at Harry's retreating back. "What?" Hermione snapped at Ron. "Never EVER insult Harlequin Black in front of the man in love with her." Vann said cheerfully and skipped towards the Great Hall with Ron leaving Hermione shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Harry appeared in the Great Hall searching for a person. He squinted and craned his neck to search for a face he longed to be with since yesterday. And he finally found what he was looking for. There she was, sitting at the Slytherin's table a few feet away from a group of students staring at her evidently like she was some weird creature that came from afar. He purposefully walked towards the table ignoring the curious and dark glances the other students were sending his way. He was determined to talk to Harle.  
  
Harle was staring at sandwiches on the table when she saw a shadow fall upon her. "Oh for God's sake Malfoy—"she murmured and turned around but was surprised to see Harry standing behind her with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing here?" Harle asked him. "Harle, we need to talk." Harry said firmly and grabbed Harle by the arm. "Wait!" Harle hissed but Harry pulled her up from her seat. She let Harry drag her out of the Great Hall causing the early risers to be intrigued about what just happened.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was smiling behind the goblet he was holding up with face while watching the delightful scene. "You do like Against-all-odds love stories, don't you Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously. " Nah, a relationship would not be strong if it is without struggles." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
When Harry and Harle were out of the door, they met five utterly surprised people who were about to enter the Great Hall. The four of them were merely shocked but the blonde one was obviously flaming in contained anger. Harle just stared blankly at them like she used to do while Harry met them head on. After a few seconds of silence, Harry continued to drag Harle out from that place.  
  
"You should have told me to bring popcorn. That was a nice movie." Vann said with a smile. "You go man! Fight for your love!" Ron yelled, staring at their retreating backs. Hermione was just shaking her head but an amused smile was plastered on her lips. The other two were speechless and stormed into the Great Hall. "Yikey!!! Hot climate!" Vann scoffed. They took one last look at the lovers moving out of the castle before they went inside the hall to eat.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Harry?" Harle finally asked as they tread the grounds of Hogwarts. "To the lake!" Harry said breathlessly. "Why?" Harle asked. "Later." Harry said. They reached the lake where a solitary weeping cheering tree stood overlooking the lake. They stopped and stood behind the tree, hidden from the eyes of the beholders. They were trying to catch their breaths as they stood in front of each other. "What was that all about?" Harle asked after recovering from their brisk walk.  
  
Harry sighed and suddenly grabbed Harle and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "Ha-Harry!?" Harle gasped as she buried her head into Harry's chest. Harry was just still, holding Harle against him tightly. " What happened to you this morning?" Harle asked in a muffled voice. "I can't take the fact that you're going to stay there Harle. I just can't." Harry murmured against Harle neck. That contact made Harle shiver.  
  
"Is that why you drag me here?" Harle asked him with a smile plastered on her lips. "Yes. Oh Harle please tell me he's not been bothering you last night or I'll kill him." Harry said. He looked at her straight in the eyes, pleading to her. Harle smiled and caressed the frown off his forehead. " Nah! I have a lot of things ready in case he started trying to hook me up again. You don't have to worry." Harle told him. Harry relaxed and gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank god! You don't know how freaked-up I was last night." Harry told her. Harle inhale deep his scent and buried herself into his warm arms once more.  
  
"It feels so good having someone worrying about you." Harle murmured against his chest. Harry let out a chuckle. He caressed her silky black hair that seemed to shine under the sunlight. "Oh yeah? Don't try to abuse it ok?" He said. They both giggled.  
  
"Aren't we going to go back inside? You haven't eaten right?" Harle looked up, worry flashed in her eyes. "Nah! I'll be ok as long as you're ok." Harry told her while tucking a stubborn lock behind her ears. "You're so mushy, you know that?" Harle asked his. Harry smiled. "I guess that would be your fault." Harry told him.  
  
Harle pouted. "Is that bad?" she asked. Harry held her face in his hands. "No it's not bad at all." He murmured as he lowered down his face to kiss her. Time stopped for the two lovers. "Yeah. Not bad." Harle murmured against his lips. His kiss deepened and she found herself responding to him with equal passion.  
  
When Harry broke the kiss, he was faced by the very question he doesn't know if he can answer. "But what about us?" Harle asked. Harry sighed and let his thumb caress her lips. "It's all new to me but I'm going to try my best to make this work out. Hell, it's probably hard since you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor but we'll get by, ok?" Harry told her while looking intensely into those silvery blue eyes. "Ok." Harle nodded. "I'll just find a way..." Harry added. "Find what way?" Harle asked him.  
  
"I just want to let you know that your House head loathes me so I'll just find a way to get past him. He'll probably hate you too especially that you're his worst enemy's daughter." Harry told her. Harle gave him a confused look before breaking away from his embrace.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he watched her walking towards the tree while staring at Hogwarts. "I'm confused. If Snape hates my dad, then why is he trying to be nice to me the first time I met him?" Harle asked. With her back towards Harry, he could not see the expression in her eyes. Harry sighed and walked over to her spot then let his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"That I don't know. He's probably being polite to you." Harry murmured against the back of her ear. "Hmm...I guess you're right." Harle murmured and closed her eyes. "Hey." Harry poked her cheek. "Hmm?" Harle asked still with her eyes closed. "You remember the mirror I gave you along with the dog?" Harle asked. Harle opened her eyes and started at him. "Um, yeah. It's in my pocket." Harle said and took out something from her pocket. She showed it to Harry, whom was holding an identical mirror too.  
  
"You told me we could talk through this." Harle told him while studying the mirror. "Yeah. It used to belong to Sirius and dad. These are useful especially when they are in separate detentions. You just call my name to the mirror and I can be instantly viewed." Harry told her. "Wow! Nice." Harle said. "It belonged to my father?" Harle asked. "Yeah." Harry replied. Silence engulfed them as they relish their time together. They just stood there with eyes closed, letting the cool morning breeze bathe them.  
  
"I'm hungry." Harle said. Harry laughed. "I'm sorry. It's my idea to drag you out here." He chuckled. "I was about to eat then." Harle complained. " Ok, ok! We better get back now. And you're sitting with me this morning. And after breakfast, I'm going to take you to a tour of Hogwarts." Harry said. He broke away from her but never released her hand. "You think it's ok? I mean, we're not on the same house." Harle asked him worriedly. Harry stared at her with a sweet smile.  
  
"To hell with them! It's their fault that we got separated so they have to put up with us being together no matter what." Harry told her; Harle smiled and beamed at him. This boy is turning her world upside down. "You're right. To hell with them!!!!!" she cried and started to run. They did that, they ran hand-in-hand towards Hogwarts.  
  
Just like they expected, it created a silent chaos in the Great Hall when Harry escorted Harle towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"That bastard! The nerve of him!" Draco fumed. It was some sort of an insult for him for a Slytherin to dine with Gryffindors. The two other houses were just awestruck. The Gryffindors were torn between two battling emotion, happiness that the beautiful Harle came to dine with them for the morning and disgust that she was a Slytherin. The teachers were just as curious.  
  
"Is there something going on between them?" Professor Flitwick asked Professor Lupin. The man smiled at the sight of the two young couple. " Isn't it obvious, my dear Professor Flitwick?" she asked the tiny man with a smile that reflected a very vibrant man.  
  
"You don't think this is a problem do you?" Professor Snape asked Professor McGonagall. "As long as they don't do anything wrong." The female professor said. Professor Dumbledore on the other hand was just eating gaily while staring at Harle and Harry.  
  
"It took you a long time out there. What id you do?" Ron asked while stuffing a muffin inside his mouth. Harle, despite of the curious and piercing stares she receives, held herself with composure. "We just talked." Harry said while blushing. He was busy placing food on Harle's plate while she stared at Vann silently.  
  
"You just talked? Come on Harry, you're not as weak as I think you are when it comes to girls right?" Vann said. Harle just gave him an icy stare while Harry continued to blush furiously. "You'll face will be permanently be red if you don't stop blushing." Hermione said. Her face buried deep into a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Stop teasing me ok?" Harry asked. He placed the plate in front of Harle and motioned her to start eating. "What's new, Hermione?" Harle suddenly asked. Hermione suddenly looked up, looking shocked. "Wow. That's the first time I heard you talk straight to Herm." Ron said with a smile. Hermione slap his arms before turning back to Harle who was waiting patiently for her reply. It was odd, really. It was the first time that Harle talked to her like that. It was settled in the past that they hate each other because of Kreacher.  
  
"Well, the usual banter in the Ministry about Voldermort. And a whole lot of articles about how to fend off dementors and other forces of evil that might be working for him." Hermione told her. It was unusual for them no to snap at each other. Harle sighed and started eating her sausage.  
  
"Why Harle? Are you expecting something new today?" Hermione asked while taking a sip on her goblet. "nah. Just trying to know if some unusual things already happened." Harle said. Harry paused from eating. "You mean you're expecting something would happen?" he asked her. "Well, if you're talking about our status today I believe that here should be something. I mean it's like the silence before the storm. Aren't you getting suspicious that everything is so normal lately?" Vann told them.  
  
"Wow. You already know a lot. I thought you're new HERE." Ginny emphasized the word here for them to get what she meant. She meant that Vann is also from Harle's world. "A! About that? I forgot to tell you, I've been here for a year or so. I was here even before Harle did." Vann said. This caused confusion among the three, Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Later." Harle told them while taking a sip from her goblet. "Hey, what are you talking about?" Seamus Finnigan asked who was sitting right next to Hermione. "Nothing. Just talking about the news." Hermione told him. "Oh I forgot to introduce her to you guys." Harry suddenly said. Harle looked up from her plate and stared at him. Harry was looking at his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"She is Harlequin Black and she's my girlfriend. I hope you'll be nice to her." Harry said. Harle's forehead creased while Vann stifled a laugh. " You don't have to tell them to be nice to me. It's ok." Harle whispered to him. She turned to the Gryffindor crowd. "It's ok if you hate me. Don't mind him." Harle said. "No. I would appreciate it if they would be nice to you. You're special to me and I want them to know that." Harry insisted. It was like in the movies. Parvati Patil cleared her throat.  
  
"Aherm! So you're Sirius Black's daughter." She said. Harle nodded. "So how's your dad like?" Lavender Brown asked. Harry's consciousness jolted. They were treading into a very sensitive topic this soon. Harle gave them a sad smile.  
  
"I never had the chance to meet him so I can't answer your question properly." She said. Lavender gave her a comforting smile. "I see why you and Harry connected. It's ok. Even if you're in Slytherin, you're welcome here." Lavender said. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione gaped in surprise. Harle face softened.  
  
"Yeah. I mean you're Harry's girlfriend so I can conclude that you're nice. It's good for you too, to hang out with us so you won't turn into rift rafts like the Slytherins. "Seamus told her. "yeah. She's nice." Neville butted in. Harle smiled at them. "thanks." She said. "see? I told you!" Harry said and touched her nose.  
  
"so what are you going to do after breakfast? School is not going to start until Monday." Ginny asked them. "I'm going to take Harle for a tour around Hogwarts. Would you like to come, Vann?" Harry asked the spectacled boy as he munched on his sausage. "sure thing! I never got the chance to really explore this place. It's nice." Vann said. "I'll come!" Ron said. " and you Hermione?" Harry asked his female best friend with high hopes. Hermione looked at Harle and smiled. "ok! I'll come." She finally said. Harle smiled at her. ' I guess I need to put Kreacher aside for now.' Hermione thought.  
  
"I'll be spending the day with Dean ok?" Ginny said. "WHAT?!"  
  
A/N: Hi guys!!! I missed you a lot!!! It's kinda long. I'm really sorry for the delay ok? thanks!!! Please review!!!!!!!! Next chapter, Harry, Ron and Hermione get a dose of Harle and Vann's magic in ELEMENTAL SURPRISE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
